


Dark Side

by a_carter



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: GallavichAU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_carter/pseuds/a_carter
Summary: Mickey and Ian live next to each other, both have their own businesses to run but when faced with trouble the two neighbours fall into each other's troubles not to mention they get too caught up in each other.





	1. Reputation

Mickey looked out the window to spot the tall figure standing on his balcony having a cigarette. He looked a bit confused, he headed out to his own balcony looked at the tall man who was staring over the town blowing the smoke over his own face.

"That was quick huh?" Mickey said, reaching into his pocket for his cigarettes. The tall guy chuckled a little and turned to face Mickey.

"Yeah, innocent until proven guilty and all that shit." Ian replied. "Not enough evidence,"

"Do they ever have enough evidence? The amount of times you get nicked and then come home the next day...Sounds like they're not very good at their jobs." Mickey responded, they both chuckled.

"Yeah huh. It'll happen one day though." Ian said as he was putting his cigarette out on the railings. He said smiled a little as he might eyes with Mickey.

"You been back for long?" Mickey said, leaning over the railing flicking the ash into the air.

"Since this morning. They're looking for Jay now." Ian explained.

"Where'd he go?" Mickey asked curiously.

"Dunno. He's stuff is gone. Must've pegged it when I got nicked." Ian said. "He'll be back. He always is."

Mickey nodded fishing his cigarette.

"Anyway, nice to know you're good. See you later or something." Ian said and slid open his door and entered the apartment.

The thing with Ian was, Ian came with Jay and with Jay comes police. Those two always selling drugs, getting into fights over drugs, stealing cars and burglary. Police were constantly at Mickey's door looking for Ian.

Ian was the dealer of the south side. Everyone knew if they needed a fix Ian's your guy.

Mickey remembers watching Ian getting shoved into a police car all bloodied up because of Jay. Ian was laughing the whole time. Mickey thought he must like it. He didn't give a shit. He just liked the fact he could get some marijuana anytime he needed it.

Mickey left for work later in the afternoon. He passed to police officers as he walked down the hall. "Milkovich. Seen Gallagher?" One of them said. Mickey shook his head. "Sorry haven't see him since you guys came and took him in last week." Mickey lied.

That was number one rule of the south side. No snitching on anyone despite what they've done. Everyone knew the rule.

Mickey carried on, hearing the officers knock on Ian's door calling his name. As he left the apartment building he felt a light buzz on his right thigh.

"Yeah?" He answered with.

"Easy one today mater, just changed plates." Mickey's brother replied..

"Sweet. They're the easiest to sell. You thinking north side?" Mickey said as he got into his car.

"Anyone who wants it." Joey replied.

Mickey hang the phone up and put it back in his pocket.

As much Mickey didn't like Jay. He needed Jay back because him and Ian were the biggest suppliers of the business.

Mickey turned up to the garage. "You heard about Jay?" Joey asked. "Ian got busted and the fucker split." He said with annoyance.

"I'm sure Ian can sort him out. He's a big boy." Mickey joked as he looked around the BMW. "You sure you just did the plates? The rims look odd." Mickey said tapping the plastic.

"Yeah, it came it like that." Iggy said looking up from the newspaper. "What are we going to do without Jay?"

"Can you shut up about Jay? It's like you're in love with the shit." Mickey said. "You get a key for it?"

Iggy threw keys at Mickey from the desk in the corner. "Get them cut?" Mickey asked inspecting the keys.

"Nah, came with it." Iggy replied.

"I'll talk to Ian about your boyfriend and I'll let you know what he says. I'll be back in a few hours." Mickey said and settled in the white BMW and started the engine.

Mickey's normal routine would be to take it round the back of a car park and flog it that way but when him and his brothers get nice cars he just take it to a car auction in the north side.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

$170,000. That'll do Mickey thought as he left the auction dialling for his brother.  
"You sell it?"

"I wouldn't be phoning you for you to come and get me you faggot." Mickey said and hung up.

About 20 minutes later, Iggy's car pulled up and Mickey hopped in. "$170,000." Mickey said shoving the envelope of cash under the seat.

"Someone brought in a piece of junk. Joey says we should keep it but I thought you should just talk to him." Iggy said.

"You're too pussy to deal with his shit." Mickey said.

"Dad phoned asked for you. Something about cocaine," Iggy said.

"How much?" Mickey said lighting a cigarette.

"Enough for a party." Iggy said. Mickey nodded, enough to say 'Ill sort it.'

When they got back to the garage, they heard Joey's music filling the place whilst he was banging and clanging under the car.

"Someone had an oil leakage. Can't fucking see it." Joey said coming out from under the car.

Mickey huffed and went under himself. "You're fucking blind as shit." As soon as he spotted the problem, he tightened some bolts and come out from under the car. Wiping his hands with a near cloth.

"Maybe you should stay here all day whilst I go out selling them all day." Joey said.

"After last time, you're having a laugh mate." Iggy said going over to the fridge grabbing himself a beer. Mickey laughed as he wiped his hands with a cloth.

"How did you manage to sell a stolen car to a copper?" Mickey jokingly asked his brother with a slight laugh.

"I didn't realise." Joey said. "You flog that BMW?"

Mickey pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and nodded. "Makes up for last month's losses." Iggy said aiming it at Joey.

Iggy and Mickey chuckled. "Joey has a point. Our main supplier is Jay. What the fuck are we gonna do?"

"Jay ain't the only shithead to steal cars in this shitty neighbourhood guys." Mickey said. He noticed a car pull in and he flicked his cigarette to the floor and approached the car.

"You guys alright?" Mickey asked, picking up a clipboard from the near table.

"Brakes aren't great. Wondering if we could get a quote?" The old guy said from the driver seat. "Also the electrics around the back aren't working."

Mickey took note of the things he was saying as he said them. "I'd say $150 today and if anything else needs doing we'll let you know." He said handing the guy a copy of the hand written receipt. "Name?"

"Fisher. Ned." The guy said and smiled.

"Alright come and find us in about 3 days." Mickey said and offered his hand. The old guy accepted and left.

"You decide." Iggy said from the other side of the room.

"He can have it back. We need to keep our reputation." Mickey said scanning the car for an dents and scratches.

Mickey put the clipboard down and went over to the desk. "Did Dad say how much?"

"He said there is $300 in the safe. Use that." Iggy said returning to the figure sheet.

"How much for that sale today?" Iggy asked.

"I'll take $50,000, you and Joey can argue over the rest." Mickey said as he left the garage. As he walked around the back, he noticed the heap of metal Iggy was on about. Mickey popped his head through the window.

"Joey. Get rid of it." Mickey said he headed to the caravan in the back yard.

He unlocked the door and stepped into it. The caravan full of the paper work of their dodgy dealings. He went into the safe and punched in the code. It beeped loudly and they key pad glowed green.

$300 cash as Iggy said. Mickey took it and shoved it into his coat pocket. He closed the safe and checked the caravan. Mandy was normally in the bed but she was gone today.

Iggy waited for Mickey outside and passed him the $50,000 cash. "Don't spend it all at once." The brother joked and left Mickey to go home.

Mickey didn't go straight home he headed to the other garage in town. The proper garage where cars don't go missing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Milkovich!" A voice said. "Didn't think I'd see your face round here?"

"Nah man, looking for your brother's boyfriend. You haven't seen him?" Mickey asked offering the older boy a cigarette. Lip took one and shook his head.

"Nah man. Last I heard he and Ian got raided." Lip sad lighting the cigarette.

"Okay. Well if you see him tell him I wanna talk." Mickey said walking off.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He got back to the apartment building. He walked up the stairs hoping Ian would still be in. He unlocked his own door stuffing the $50,000 cash in his airing cupboard and kept the $300 in his pocket.

He picked up his keys and headed next door. He tapped on the door lightly. He heard a stumble in the background. Ian opened the door holding a spliff.

"Come in man." Ian said as soon as he saw it was Mickey he swung the door open he headed back to the sofa. He picked up the Xbox controller and continued with his game.

"Heard from Jay?" Mickey asked taking a seat on the sofa.

"Nah." Ian said, taking a tug on the spliff. He blew the smoke into the air so Mickey could taste it.

"I need a favour." Mickey said as he put the cash on the table. "For my Dad."

"Good ol' Terry." Ian chucked as he stood up heading to the bedroom. "What for now?" Ian's voice came from the bedroom.

"Dunno. Asked Iggy." Mickey said.

Ian returned with a bag of powder. "Anything for Terry right?" Ian said putting the bag on the table.

"Cheers man." Mickey said shoving it in his pocket.

Ian picked up the controller and offered Mickey his joint, Mickey took it from Ian and took a puff. "Holy shit Ian. That's some strong stuff." Mickey said whilst coughing.

"Good right?" Ian laughed taking it back. "Drink?" Ian offered.

"Nah, I gotta get to Dad. See ya." Mickey said leaving.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Milkovich home wasn't a long walk from his apartment so he decided to walk. When he got to the run down house, he pushed the metal gate open and walked up the wooden stairs. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

Terry was standing in the middle of the living holding a rifle.

"What'd you think Mick?" he said not moving his attention from the new weapon.

"Not bad. How much?" Mickey said taking the powder from his pocket and placing the bag on the table.

"Dunno. Found it in the caravan." Terry said further inspecting the gun. Mickey had gone into the kitchen and taken a beer from the fridge.

"What are you going do about the garage? Your brother told me Jay did a runner." Terry said.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "What is it with you people? There are other low lives that steal cars." Mickey said taking a swig from the beer. "Have you seen Mandy? She wasn't in the caravan." Mickey asked.

Terry grunted; enough to say he doesn't know or care.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Mickey left the Milkovich house and headed into the town. He headed to the Alibi. He walked in to the quiet bar, "Mickey!" Kev said enthusiastically from behind the bar.

"You are almost the only person that gets happy when they see me." Mickey said taking a seat in the front of the bar.

Kev handed him a pint. "Well, it's nice to see someone different."

"Jay's done a runner, I need some stock." Mickey said taking a sip from the frothy beer.

"Is Ian alright?" Kev asked, as he was cleaning a glass with a cloth.

"He seems alright." Mickey said, realising he hadn't wondered if Ian was okay. But it as weird for someone to ask about Ian. Ian looked after himself.

"I might know a guy. I'll talk to him and get back to you." Kev said.

"Thanks." Mickey said, finishing his pint.

 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The night had got later and later. Mickey looked at the time and said bye to Kev and walked back to the apartment.

He was coming to pass a night club, there were two police cars waiting outside. Mickey hadn't stopped but he slowed to see what was going on.

Two police officers were dragging Ian out of the club. "Officer, you don't need to be so rough." Ian said with a little laugh. Ian saw Mickey and his smile widened.

"What now?" Mickey said as watched Ian get pushed onto the car bonnet.

"Intent to supply and possession, some shit like that" Ian said with a laugh.

Mickey laughed, that was what Ian got caught doing the most. "I'll be home tomorrow." Ian laughed as he was shoved into the back seat of the vehicle.

Mickey continued walking home. His thoughts on Ian, he was so careless, reckless, free. Mickey went to sleep that night thinking about Ian and his lifestyle.

Mickey wondered could he ever be part of that.


	2. Bavery

Mickey woke to a loud rumble from the bed side table. He turned around to see the glowing light of his phone. Iggy's name illuminated the screen.

"Mick. What the fuck? I've had a few cars sitting here waiting to be flogged." Iggy said with an impatient tone.

"Shit Ig. What's the time?" Mickey said adjusting the to light, rubbing his eyes.

"It's like half 12. You know how busy my saturday gets." Iggy said sounding annoyed.

"Give me half an hour, I'll be there." Mickey said and hung the phone up and put it back on the table.

Mickey flipped the quilt off himself and sat up taking a sip of water from the glass next to his bed. He had a quick shower and pulled on the smartest thing he could find. Black shirt, black jeans. That'll do.

He walked into the living room, he looked out the balcony to see if Ian was out there having a cigarette. He wasn't.

Mickey then wondered if Ian had come home, he wasn't that bothered when he walked passed the neighbours apartment and got in his car and shot off to the garage.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I already phoned around for you. Should be about 6 people at the usual place and I have 4 coming to look at the second one. The third is nearly ready, Joey is just taking his time for some weird reason." Iggy said giving Mickey paperwork and keys.

"When you've done with the first one, the third should be ready and the fourth should be prepping." Iggy finished. Mickey looked at his brother flicking through the paper.

"Is Jay back or something?" Mickey asked looking up.

"Well they're coming from someone but it's not Jay." Iggy said, "They're just showing up."

Mickey pulled a confused face, he just got over it and got into the drivers seat of the Ford.

He pulled up into the car park, there was about 8 people gathered, talking smoking. Mickey got out of the car taking all the paper work with him. "Okay people, you know the drill."

$4,000?  
$4,500?  
$5,000?  
$7,500?

"$7,500 it is." Mickey said, handing the keys and paperwork to the car to the woman. The woman gave Mickey an envelope of cash. "All here?" Mickey said with a threatening tone.

The woman nodded and got into the car. Everyone dispersed leaving Mickey to be on his own for a bit.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

Ian  
You getting the cars?

Mickey  
Yeah...thanks

It was Ian. He did come home. Mickey smiled a little to himself. 

Ian  
Anytime. You need anything else?

Mickey  
Nah man

Mickey put his phone in his pocket and took out his cigarettes. He pulled one out, as he was about to put it to his mouth Iggy pulled up driving his car. "The fuck? What happened to yours?" Mickey said lighting it.

"Joey got caught in it last night." Iggy said, Mickey climbed in the passenger side and laughed.

"He is just so..." Mickey began but it resulted to them both laughing.

"Ian just texted. The cars are his. Told you. Don't need Jay." Mickey said to break the silence, Iggy turned to look at Mickey with a confused face.

"I thought Jay was the reason for that mess next door to you, maybe Ian is the mess." Iggy said, Mickey blew his smoke out the window.

"Maybe. He got busted again for dealing last night. Fucking nutter." Mickey said causally, "Maybe they are both as bad as each other." Mickey added.

"It's just weird how you go to Ian to get your stuff he just goes to his bedroom and gets it like its a pair of socks." Iggy explained, "He's someone no-one messes with, the police practically lives with him, he's always got a black eye, he is just one bad ass." Iggy said.

Mickey was taking in what Iggy was saying. He was 100% right, Ian was the bad ass of bad ass'. Ian just didn't give a shit about anything. That's what made Ian intriguing to Mickey.

Of course Mickey was no better, selling stolen goods, tampering with plates and running a dodgy garage but Ian was so much worse.

They got back to the garage and Iggy headed to the office. Mickey picked up the files and keys for the next car left on the side. He heard someone giggling in the office, definitely wasn't Iggy. Mickey opened the door and was face to face with his sister.

Her smiled widened, she opened her arms for a hug. "Mick!" she said happily into her brothers neck as they hugged.

"Where have you been?" Mickey asked her, hugging her a little tighter.

"I found someone." She said, "Let me crash at theirs. Better than the caravan."

"You can stay at mine, you know this." Mickey responded, going over to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water. He unscrewed the cap and listened to Mandy telling him about her new lover.

"Just come to mine tonight." Mickey said and left the office. He checked the key he had picked up, Audi. He looked up, it was a stunning car, he felt so honoured to drive it. Iggy left a list of clients and addresses.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He spent the whole day going between the addresses, no clients seemed interested. He got to the last address, he got out of the car and there was a tall guy standing there waiting, kinda reminded Mickey of Ian.

"How much?" The deep voice asked, Mickey shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you can do." Mickey replied.

"I have $25,000 cash." the voice said as he continued to inspect the car.

Mickey looked at the price of the car, $30,000.

"Deal." Mickey said, extending his arm, the guy accepted Mickey's hand and they swapped keys and money.

Mickey felt his phone buzz.

Ian  
Where are you?

Mickey  
Just finished with a client.

Mickey went to pull his cigarettes out

Ian  
Stay there. I'll be like 2 mins. I see you.

Mickey shook his head a little and put his phone in his pocket and lit a cigarette. Mickey saw Ian get closer, the dude drove like a maniac. He pulled up with a Subaru, Mickey just laughed as he blew out his smoke. 

"How long were you watching me?" Mickey asked he climbed into the car.

"I saw the car and thought it was stunning, then I realised it was one of your cars so I just thought I'd wait for you rather than asking Ig to come and get you." Ian said as he sped off.

"How you make it last night?" Mickey asked.

"Didn't have enough on me." Ian smirked as he turned to Mickey, "Jay texted today, he's coming back in a few days." Ian said.

"Thanks for the cars. You really didn't have to." Mickey said.

"You got anymore for the day?" Ian asked, as he put a cigarette to his mouth, Mickey hadn't realised he had been smoking.

"I think so, I'll probably stay behind and fix a few up, I kinda miss doing Joey and Iggy's job." Mickey said looking out the window.

Ian pulled up out the front of the garage. "As soon as Jay is back I'll send him your way. Maybe he could help flogging the shit so you can fix 'em up." Ian said as Mickey was getting out of the car.

Mickey said "Maybe," flicked his cigarette on the floor and walked into the garage.

Ian shot off into the distance.

Mickey entered the garage and Joey was just sitting on a canister reading the newspaper drinking a beer and Iggy was in the office.

"Is that us done for the day?" Mickey asked as he settled the cash next to Iggy.

"We were waiting for you to tell us to come and get you. Grandpa even came by to get his car. He told me to give you this." Iggy said holding out a business card.

Dr Ned Fisher  
Chicago General  
555-6453-238

On the back of the card it had the words 'Call me' in beautiful handwriting.

"The fuck?" Mickey said and threw the card in the bin.

"Nice $25,000, good Job." Iggy said recording the figures. "How did you get back?"

"Ian. Was in the area." Mickey said as he took a seat at the desk.

"Mandy said she will come and find you later," Joey said looking up from his paper.

Mickey was glad, he was worried about her, she was unstable at the moment going between the caravan and their dad's house.

"Shall we shut up shop, I've had a long day and haven't eaten yet." Mickey said as he was locking up the office.

The two brothers started gathering their things to leave.

Mickey was the last one there, he pulled down the shutters and locked the place. He walked round to his car, Iggy had left it in a terrible condition, that's why he hated Iggy driving it. He walked up to it unlocked it and got into the drivers seat.

His thoughts drifted to Ian. How come Ian had been following him? Why? Why did he care about Ian to constantly think of him?

He started the engine and put the radio on. He pulled into the car park where his attention was drawn to Ian's subaru. He had just abondonded the vehicle in the middle of two bays. 'Typical Ian. Doesn't give a shit.' Mickey thought to himself he walked up to his apartment.

He opened the door, and was hit with a funky smell. He headed to the bathroom and took the washing basket into the kitchen and put a load of washing on. He also opened the windows.

He made himself a sandwhich, took it into the living room and put the TV on. Nothing was on, so he just left the sport channel on watching football. He looked at the clock and it was around half 7. He went back into the kitchen to sort his washing out. The funky smell had gone so one can only assume it was the clothes.

Mickey went to go get changed, his clothes made him feel presentable but they were uncomfortable after a while.

After he had changed, he picked up his box of cigarettes of the table and took them to the balcony. He sat on the chair out their looking at the sky as he puffed away on his cigarette.

His peace was disturbed by the sliding on Ian's balcony door. Ian stumbled over the step and laughed a little at himself.

Mickey didn't turn to look at Ian until Ian spoke. "I...uh...I found even better weed." Ian said smiling. Mickey turned to noticed the man's face, it had been hit, Ian's lip was swollen and there was a cut under his eye. 'Typical Ian.' Mickey thought to himself.

Seeing how high Ian was made Mickey chuckle.

"No fun without Jay though." Ian remarked.

Mickey looked at Ian and said "You don't need him." Mickey said, he was annoyed at the comment he never really liked Jay. He just seemed too stuck up his own ass he doesn't care about Ian the way Ian cares for Jay.

"How'd your face..." Mickey began to ask pointing at his own face.

"I can't remember, someone being homophobic probably." Ian chuckled. "Do you want some?" Ian asked passing the joint over to Mickey. Mickey took it from Ian and took a drag from it.

Fucking hell. It was a lot lot stronger.  
'Where does he find this stuff?' Mickey thought to himself. Mickey handed it back to Ian, who was now on the floor sitting nearest the railings.

Mickey's phone vibrated loudly on the table beside him.

Mandy  
Just letting you know I'm staying out tonight. Love you x

Ian looked over at Mickey, who looked annoyed, "Family stuff?" Ian said taking a drag from the joint.

"Sister. New boyfriend." He said as he put his phone away.

"Did you wanna come over? We can hang out, get high, at least we are not alone that way." Ian says, trying to stand without falling. He giggles as he struggles to his feet.

"I'll come over." Mickey said, stubbing out his cigarette and standing with ease.

Ian opened the door, Mickey could smell the weed from the hallway. He went in to find Ian snacking on bourbon biscuits. He stood in the corner of the kitchen just munching one after the other. He looked at Mickey and realised he looked a little silly, he laughed when their eyes met. Mickey chuckled as well.

Ian offered Mickey a biscuit by holding the packet out but Mickey rejected the offer. "I'll save myself for when I'm just as fucked as you." Mickey said taking a seat on the sofa.

For a drug dealers house, Ian's house was clean and tidy, nothing was out of place, everything looked well looked after and it didn't look like a complete utter bad ass lived here.

Ian put the biscuits down and went into the bedroom, he returned with the bong and passed it to Mickey.

"You see, when I get high I try and play computer games because it challenges the mind..." Ian began to say, the pause made Mickey look over to Ian and Ian was staring at his phone. Someone was calling him.

"You alright?" Ian said to the phone, "Yeah," "About 450," "Yeah no problem, come over," Ian said and hung up the phone. He looked over to Mickey and nodded, "Regular." Ian said as he popped back to the bedroom.

It had been about 20 minutes and Mickey was beginning to feel a little high already, he needed this, the stress of the garage was getting to him. He couldn't help but focus on Ian. Everything about the tall handsome guy drew Mickey in.

There was a loud knocking at the door, Ian stood up and climbed over the chair with his long legs, Mickey watched as he did it. Ian let the guy in, rough looking, he gave Ian the money and Ian passed over the goods.

Ian stashed the money under the sofa and planned to move it later.

Ian was talking to Mickey about Jay, Mickey had tried to change the topic but Ian just kept diverting it back. "I don't want him to come back." Ian then said.

"One minute you want him the next you don't. You're confusing Gallagher." Mickey said to him.

"Yeah. Sounds about right." Ian laughed. Mickey laughed with him. The feeling of him being happy make Mickey happy.

"I think some guy is interested in me at work." Mickey said, trying to get the word Jay out of the conversation.

"I didn't realise..." Ian said, looked at Mickey. Mickey looked at Ian.

"What?" He laughed.

"I...Uh...Didn't realise that you were uh..." Ian laughed. Mickey caught on.

"It's just one of those things I've never worked out." Mickey explained. 'The fuck Mick? Shut the fuck up.'

Ian laughed. "It's alright." He said. "I was gonna ask because I've never seen a girl go near your apartment or leave it. So it was either that or that's where you go to hide from your wife and kids." He said, this caused them to both chuckle.

Ian headed back to the kitchen and grabbed the bourbons from the side. He took one and gave the packet to Mickey.

Ian picked up the Xbox controller and carried on shooting at the carton figures. "You wanna go?" 

"Does it ever get boring?" Mickey asked, Ian stopped pushing the plastic buttons.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked

"All of this. The drugs. Money. Cars. Fighting. Police. All I ever see you do is risk taking." Mickey explained.

Ian laughed closing the gap between him and Mickey. "Nah. I'm just trying to get through life you know, boring isn't a good enough excuse when I don't have a roof over your head or food to eat." He said.

Mickey understood what he meant.

Mickey locked eyes with Ian. God those eyes.

"I'm way too high man. What's the time?" Mickey said breaking the contact with the man.

Ian pushed the home button on the controller. "Fuck it's 4."

They both laughed. "Just crash on the couch. I'm gonna finish up here and then I'll go myself." Ian said passing Mickey a blanket and he took the controller in his hand. There faces were inches from each others.

Mickey wanted to kiss the man.  
Why didn't he?

Mickey fell into a deep sleep easily.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He woke to Ian shaking him.

"Mick. Police here. You need to get up." Ian said, he walked over to the door.

"Ian Gallagher? I have a warrant here to search the premises" Mickey heard from the hallway.

Ian held the door as the room filled with Police.

"Coffee?" Ian offered Mickey. Mickey nodded.

"Please." Mickey said, readjusting to the morning. "Are they constantly here?" Mickey asked.

"I might as well give them a key." Ian joked. "Find anything boys?" Ian said loudly sipping his coffee.

"Nothing worth taking you in for." One officer said holding up an evidence bag containing the $450 for the deal last night.

"Let's wrap it up guys." Another officer said. "We'll be back Gallagher." He said as the room emptied.

"Looking forward to it Officer." Ian said shutting the door behind the officers.

"What the fuck just happened?" Mickey said very confused and annoyed. "I'm going back to bed."  
Mickey said and left Ian's apartment.


	3. Denial

Mickey got back to his apartment and didn't go back to bed. He just couldn't be around Ian.

He was getting a weird feeling that attracted Mickey to him.

He just lives his life his way, no family, no care.

As for the being gay thing. Mickey was never certain himself. He just hoped if he ignored it, it would go away. Boy he was wrong.

There was a rushed knock at the door. Mickey rushed over to it and opened, it was Iggy.

"Garage is in shit." Iggy said.

"The fuck? How?" Mickey said with an annoyed tone.

"Taxes." Iggy said, his face dropped to the floor because he knew that was his fault, "They are on their way there. Joey is hiding all the plates."

"What the fuck Iggy! It was your responsibility to look after the fucking numbers!" Mickey said annoyed. He hadn't brushed his teeth or showered but he grabbed his coat and stormed down to his car.

He and Iggy got to the garage. There were 3 officers carrying out an inspection. "Are you Mr Milkovich that owns the place?" One officer said.

Mickey nodded, "Yeah," he said with a sarcastic tone.

"According to our records you haven't been paying business tax." The officer explained, "Everything looks good here, so I'll give you a fine for now but next time keep your figures and money right." The officer said handing Mickey a slip of paper.

The officers left.

"Shit Ig! You could've fucked us up!" Mickey stared to get annoyed. "What would have happened if your little friend Rosie didn't tell us! You two need to hide your shit better!" Mickey raged and stormed out of the empty garage.

He sped home, skipping a few red lights.

He got home and jumped straight into the shower. God he needed that. He took longer than he normally does, the hot water feels good on his back.

When he gets out, he tries to dress his best. He doesn't know what it is. It's a need to please Ian.

Mickey can't understand it. He just loves his laugh. And his little chuckle.

He goes to the living room, he catches a glimpse of Ian on the balcony having a cigarette. He's got a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair is a mess. Mickey is staring at his posture as he leans over the rail, holding himself up with his elbows.

Mickey snaps out of the trance he was in.

'What the fuck Mick?' he thought to himself.

He pulled his phone and texted Iggy.

Ian said Jay will be back either today or tomorrow so keep the garage shut until the shithead comes back.

Mickey walks out of his apartment trying to not look back at Ian.

He needs to get laid. Badly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mickey took himself to his Dad's house.

There was shouting on this inside of the house. It was Iggy and Mandy.

'Fuck sake.' Mickey thought as he went into the house.

Terry was just at the kitchen table drinking his beer, counting money.

"Garage nearly got raided huh?" Terry said as Mickey walked behind him.

"Yeah, because that shithead," Mickey said pointing at Iggy, still arguing with Mandy. "Can't fucking pay taxes."

"I'm like $3,000 short. What the fuck?" Terry said in anger.

Mickey grabbed a beer from the fridge. He was out of there. Terry angry over money was something no one stuck around for.

Mickey left the house, leaving the car out the front. He walked down towards the Alibi.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As he entered Kev greeted him with "You alright Mick?"

"Fucking police at the garage this morning. Plates were everywhere. Just fed up with stupid people." Mickey explained as he took the pint, Kev poured. 

"Found Jay then?" Kev asked curiously.

Mickey shook his head. "He's still MIA. Terry's lost $3,000. My business is going to have to be shut until fucking Jay turns up." Mickey ranted.

"Mick. You need to get laid mate. You sound fustrated within." Kev said, Mickey threw him a look enough to shut Kevin up.

"Hey, you're welcome to stay as long as you need." Kev said pouring Mickey his second pint.

The night grew on and Mickey threw $200 on the bar and left. He had to walk home he was a mess.

He started to walk home, until he got to the gay bar Ian got arrested out the front of, he went inside.

Maybe Kev was right.

The club was massive. Old men grinding up one another. Loud music. Lots of kissing. It was just an unusual environment for Mickey.

His drunken self took him to the bar. He looked around to see if anyone knew him. He was in luck.

He ordered another beer to wash down the past 20. His peace was disturbed when he felt a hand on his back.

"Hello handsome." The voice said closing in on Mickey's ear. "What brings you here tonight?" The voice said slowly.

Mickey needed a lie. "Looking for a friend." Mickey said abruptly.

"What does he look like?"

"Tall and Ginger." Mickey responded monotonously trying to think fast.

"Him over there?" The voice asked pointing to the left of Mickey.

It was Ian. At this particular moment he was passing drugs around. You could tell. Sliding hands into pockets. Very touchy.

Then the tall blonde one came from no where and Ian threw himself into him.

Jay.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mickey stood up and walked away from the bar stall. He came in here to get away from Ian. It just made it so much worse.

Mickey left. He walked home. It was a 15 minute walk.

Why the fuck did he care Jay's back? He doesn't even like Ian? He's not even gay!

Mickey fell onto the bed and crashes for the night.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mickey woke the next morning with knocking at his door. He got up and went to the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" Mickey said rudely leaving the door open.

"Look man. I didn't mean to leave you in the dark. I just couldn't be here the police would've caught me." Jay tried justifying.

He understood why Ian liked him. Tall. Handsome. Blonde. Blue eyes.

"Look man. I need you at the garage. My brother's are useless leaving plates and shit everywhere. Nearly got raided 'cause of Ig. You're the best I've got." Mickey said making his coffee.

As much as Mickey didn't like Jay, Jay was fucking good with business.

"Aww that's sweet Mick. I'll go down have a look around, get some cars in, phone Lip get him to transfer costumers to keep books clean." Jay said and left getting out his phone.

Mickey needed fresh air. He went out onto the balcony and had a smoke.

"Sorry. I sent him round." Ian's voice came from behind him.

"He's not that bad, he's just...He's just Jay." Mickey said smoothing his lip with his thumb.

"Saw you at the club last night." Ian said lighting his own cigarette behind Mickey.

"Yeah. Shouldn't have gone. Guys aren't my thing." Mickey said, still not looking at Ian.

Ian smirked. He knew he was lying.

"See you round." Mickey said spinning on his feet and going back indoors.

"Yeah." Ian said smiling.

Ian finished his cigarette and walked into his flat. Since Jay got back, it's a mess. Beer bottles, weed, bongs, money. Good job the police didn't arrive this morning.

Ian tidied up, making the place look spotless again.

Ian's phone was always exploding with messages. Mainly from addicts. Meth. Cocaine. Heroin.

Ian went out for a walk met his first two people for the day. "You guys alright?" Ian asked as he handed over the disposal coffee cup.

"Under the bush Ian." One of the replied and walked off. Ian just crouched down and took the money from the bush.

Jay  
What's Mickey's problem? He's been in a foul mood all day. You piss him off whilst I was gone?

Ian  
It's just you Jay. Just ignore him, he's dealing with a lot of shit

Jay  
Alright, don't need to act like you love him :P

Ian laughed and put his phone away. Pfft, As if. He tucked the money in his coat pocket.

Ian wish he knew what Mickey's problem was. At first he thought it might be that Jay left.

But now he's pissed that Jay's back.

Ian couldn't wrap his head around it. He was confused with the Mickey stuff.

But one thing he was sure of; he cared about Mickey. All the time those two had spent together recently. He had started to like him.

Ian really liked that Mickey, and wanted to know more about him. He wanted to talk to Mickey rather than fuck, go sell drugs and fight people. Mickey cares in ways in which Jay doesn't know how to.

Ian headed back to him apartment and sat on his balcony. He was enjoying a smoke.

He pulled out his phone and messaged Mickey.

Ian  
Cheer up ~ live a little

Ian didn't get an immediate response but 2 mins later.

Mickey  
Let me guess...Jay?

Ian  
You've been weird past two days Mick

God Dammit Ian. Mickey loved that he called him Mick. It was like they were friends rather than business partners.

Mickey  
Have you still got that really good weed?

Ian  
Of course

Mickey  
How much do you want for it?

Ian  
Nothing

Mickey was just going to talk to Ian about it when he got home.

Since Jay's back business is up and running like it should be. Mickey looks up and smiles towards Jay.

"There he is!" Jay says cheering.

Mickey just chuckles to himself, "Thanks Jay for taking care of this." He said to Jay before heading out to grab some food.

Jay pulls out his phone.

F  
I need the money Jay.

He deleted the message and messages Ian.

Jay  
Fancy night club again tonight?

Ian  
Yeah sure, how much are we selling?

Jay  
Just enough

Jay went over to the car, checked the paintwork, as it was white it was harder to find dents therefore took longer.

Mickey had returned with a crate of beer. "Are you going to be okay flogging it?" Mickey asked.

"Of course." Jay said, filling out final details on the paper work.

F  
I mean it Jay, I need my money.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mickey headed home, as he was going up the stairs Ian was coming down. The two stopped and looked at each other.

My God; he is so beautiful.

They just continued to walk without saying anything.

Mickey got to his apartment and found one of Ian's bongs and a bag of weed next to it.

'Fuck it all x'

Was written in a piece of card next to it.

Mickey pulled out his phone and unlocked it. Comes to the messages between him and Ian.

Mickey  
Thank you, owe you one

Ian  
No you don't

Mickey wasted the whole night to himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It grew later, he really wanted to speak to Ian. He pulled out his phone and scrolled down to Ian's name, probably not the best time to talk. He was fucked. But Mickey just wanted to know him more. He missed his presence.

Mickey just sat on the balcony nearest the rails with the bong. Wishing nothing more than to be with Ian.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ian wasn't having much more fun, just dancing, making out, touching. He was kinda happy when Jay left, Jay just leeched off Ian.

Ian really does care for Jay. It's just Jay would never do the same for Ian.

Maybe Mickey will?

Ian never felt a mutual thing between him and Jay. But it's not like they are going to be able to play happy families. So Ian just stays with Jay because Ian can. And the sex is good.

As Ian is dancing, exchanging goodies, he starts to miss Mickey. The night where they got high together meant a lot to Ian. Mickey was open in ways which he knew Mickey wouldn't be open to anyone else.

Ian should've kissed him. But he didn't want to push the boundaries and scare him off.

Has he even had sex with a man yet? Who knows?

All Ian knew what that he wanted to be with Mickey.

All Mickey knew is that he wanted to be with Ian.


	4. Wrecked

"Shhhh... You'll wake the neighbours!" Ian whispered to Jay as they stumbled through the hallway back to Ian's place.

Jay just kept going "Shhhhhhh." Holding his finger over his lip.

Ian and Jay laughed quietly. Ian fiddled with the key trying to get it into the key hole.

They both laughed at the fact Ian was struggling. Jay had Ian leaning on him as he thumbled with the keys.

"The fuck?" a voice came from no where. "You do realise it's like half 4."

"Oops, sorry..." Ian said, the keys fell from his hands and fell on the floor.

Jay laughed, Ian put his finger to Jay's lip. "Shh, you'll wake everyone." Ian said chuckling himself.

"Just shut the fuck up the pair of you." Mickey said coming out from the shadows. He picked the keys up and unlocked the door.

"Never been this fucked someone has had to let me in my own house." Jay said, picking Ian up from his slouch.

"Cheers Mick." Jay said walking Ian into the apartment.

Mickey just took the keys from the door and put them on the floor and shut the door.

Ian had started to pass out, his muscles feeling lazy. "I'll just stay here." he said taking a seat on the sofa.

Jay walked off sighing enough to say 'Don't give a shit.'

As Ian started drifting to sleep, as he was disturbed by a loud smash of glass from the bedroom. He got up from the sofa and headed to the bedroom.

Jay was sitting on the floor holding the broken glass. "I dropped the fucker." he laughed, Ian smiled and took the bong from him.

"Only if we knew someone who could replace it." Ian joked taking the broken glass from him and placing it on the nearest shelf. "Look man, lay off it now, you're fucked, you need to be up in about 3 hours for work."

"I have something better in mind." Jay said, standing he kissed Ian. It deepened as Ian climbed over him, pinning the man to the bed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mickey hated this. He couldn't get back to sleep, he was tossing and turning all morning. Then Jay and Ian made a lot of noise. Mickey huffed and left the bed.

He went into the bathroom. Stared at his own reflection.

What the fuck is with Jay just turning up pretending to that everything is okay? Ian doesn't deserve that.

Mickey ran the cold tap and splashed his face with the ice cold tap.

It was like 5 in the morning. He didn't need to be awake. He went to go have a cigarette but he couldn't find his packet. He must have finished them last night.

Mickey got himself showered and dressed. He took $20 out of the cash he hid. The garage would be open this early in the morning.

He walked down the stairs of the apartment building trying to be much more considerate than the two thugs living next door. He walked down the abandoned streets, Mickey had never seen it this quiet.

He crossed the road, looking up to his apartment balcony, hoping Ian would be standing on his. Mickey looked down and shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about Ian.

How can Ian be good for Mickey. The fucker is the biggest drug dealer in Chicago. Besties with the Police. In and out the station like nobodies business.

He has Jay anyway.

Mickey entered the gas station, he knew it would be open. He walked up to the counter and purchased a packet of cigarettes.

He felt his phone buzz.

Jay

Not coming in. I've sent some cars round though and I'll come and sell them later.

Fuck sake. That means he was going to be on his own. He texted Iggy as he left the gas station heading to the garage.

Mickey

You busy? Jay ditched.

Iggy

Gone fishing with Dad and Joey.

'Fantastic.' Mickey thought to himself, he unlocked the garaged and walked over the office and unlocked the door. It was found how he left it last night.

Mickey had flicked through the papers, playing with the numbers recording all the money in and all the money out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It had come around lunch time, the morning had flew by, Mickey's heads was still in the finance books, trying to sort Iggy's mess out. Jay's cars hadn't turned up so he just shut the garage door hoping to sort out the taxes. There was a loud knock on the metal door, Mickey's head whipped up, he hoped it was Jay.

It was Ian.

"Sorry. Didn't realise you were busy." Ian said flicking his finished cigarette on the floor.

"Yeah... Probably should take a break." Mickey said putting the pen down. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"I thought Jay was here?" Ian said looking around the place, Mickey pulled a confused face.

"Nah, didn't show up this morning." Mickey replied.

Weird. Ian thought.

"How come?" Mickey asked, taking a sip from the beer.

"He told me he had got hold of some guns so if you know anyone that needs any, send them my way." Ian said, "Also, how much money was taken the other day? I seem to have misplaced a lot." Ian asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Uh, just the money under the sofa. From that deal." Mickey said, he headed over to the fridge. "Want one?" Mickey asked pulling out a beer. Ian shook his head.

"I normally would but I gotta go find Jay. If he gets hold of you, tell him to call me." The tall guy said as he was leaving. 

Mickey watched the man leave. He lit another cigarette and climbed into the drivers seat of his Subaru.

Mickey sat back at the desk and continued with the pen and calculator.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It rolled around 5:30, Mickey looked up at the clock and sighed. Mickey looked at the last figure written.

$10,000.

Missing.

He picked his phone up and dialled Iggy.

Iggy picked up on the 4th ring.

"What's up brother?" Iggy said on the other end of the phone.

"What was yours and Joey's cut from that Audi and how much went in the safe?" Mickey asked.

"I didn't take anything because the BMW did mine and Joey's cut for the month. It all went in the safe." Iggy said.

"That's what's written down. So where the fuck is it?" Mickey said getting pissed.

Iggy begun to say something, Mickey just realised, Terry was missing money as well. "Did Dad find that money?" Mickey asked.

Iggy said "Na,"

"Alright, we'll sort it out when you get back." Mickey said and hung the phone up.

Mickey heard a loud roaring of a car engine out the front of the garage. 'Must be Jay.'

Mickey opened the loud shutters. He saw the car with Jay in the drivers seat smiling like a mother fucker. An Audi R8.

How? No one in this shitty town owns anything of the sort.

"What the fuck?" Mickey said slowly realising this was not the best of ideas.

"An old friend gave it to me." Jay said pulling the car to the front of the garage. "Dr Fisher." Jay said pulling an ID card out of a wallet from the glove box.

Mickey was pissed. They were bound to get caught with this one. "Do you know how rare these are? Police will be all over this."

"Nah we'll be fine." Jay said, he grabbed a duffle bag from the back seat. It looked heavy.

"Ian wants you to call him." Mickey said and he inspected the car.

Jay nodded his said and left carrying the bag. "Probably."

Mickey didn't even know what to do with the priceless jewel sitting in his garage so he just shut up shop and headed home.

When he got to the apartment building, he walked up the filthy stairs. He passed a scruffy looking woman on the way up, she was counting the stack of notes.

"Hey Jen. Looking for Ian?" Mickey asked passing her. She laughed,

"You bet." She said as she continued counting.

"What are you going to do when he gets in the nick?" Mickey asked unlocking his door.

"Ian won't stay in the nick. Never does. Never will." Jen said.

Her words hitting hard with him.

Mickey left her to it, he entered his apartment closing the door behind him, putting his keys on the unit beside the door.

He went into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe. He moved the pile of clothes and took the pile of cash from underneath it.

He sat there counting it all.

It was short as well. It didn't make sense, he was $19,000 short and the garage was $10,000 short.

Nearly $30,000 gone.

Mickey picked his phone up and checked the time. 7:30.

His day wasted. His patience was wearing thin. He threw the phone against the wall in anger.

He left the money on the table and he went out to the balcony grabbing a packet of cigarettes on the way out.

How can $30,000 go missing? From his room? From the safe?

He sat down, and pulled a cigarette out.

"You alright?" Ian's voice filled the silence, making Mickey jump slightly.

"Missing a stack of cash." Mickey said lighting his cigarette.

"About $150,000 of mines gone." Ian said blowing out his smoke, Mickey thought he saw Ian smile as he said it.

"Shit man." Mickey said looking over, Ian was smiling whilst nodding. "Did Jay get hold of you?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, the fucker scratched the fucking serial numbers out. Gonna be tough to get rid of them." Ian said a little pissed.

"Saw Jen." Mickey said adding to the conversation.

"Yeah, I feel bad for her, but her kid just got taken away again." Ian said with a shrug of the shoulders.

Ian looked over to Mickey and kept staring until Mickey looked his way.

"You looking at?" he said, trying not to smile.

Ian smiled a little. "Nothing man," Ian said whipping his head back, "Sorry about the money thing." He said into the nothingness.

The two were disrupted by Jay's voice coming from Ian's apartment. "Ian! Seen my deodorant?"

Ian turned to the half naked man and shook his head. "Just use mine." Ian said with a frustrated tone, he mumble 'fucker' under his breath and turned his attention over the balcony to look at the busy town.

"Where's he going?" Mickey asked putting his cigarette out.

Ian shook his head enough to say he didn't really care.

"Probably out selling. Fucker's been desperate for money since he got back." Ian explained getting comfortable on the chair on his balcony.

"Do you think you two would ever stop?" Mickey asked looking over to Ian.

"Well. I can. Jay can't. The fucker always needs money." Ian explained.

Mickey didn't respond trying to further understand what he meant.

"Jay's been in the business since he was 15. Fell into the wrong crowd. Upset people and now it's the only way he is able to pay off his debts." Ian said cracking open a can of the coke sitting on the table.

"Me. I do it because I can. I only do it because of Jay. Believe it or not I had a life before him, a life I'd never be able to go back to." Ian carried on, Mickey started to understand what Ian had meant.

"Why are you still with him?" Mickey asked with almost a laugh. "He's the one that fucked it up."

"The fucker hasn't got anyone else. Parents kicked him out when he brought a boy home. He doesn't exactly have any friends, I know what that is like. I couldn't do that to him." Ian said looking back into his flat looking for the guy. At this point Mickey realised, Ian didn't love Jay, he felt sorry for him.

Mickey didn't say anything. He knew what it felt to be alone.

"What about you? What's your story?" Ian asked turning his head to look at Mickey.

"Don't really have one. Mother died when I was young. So my brother's got into stealing shit one of 'em stole a car and our dad told us to get rid of it. So we sold it and with that, we came up with our amazing business plan. Just trying to get by life." Mickey said pulling out his packet of cigarettes. He pulled one half out the packet and offered it across the bars of the two balconies.

Ian reached out and took it. "Cheers."

Ian's phone was ringing from his pocket. He answered it. "Yeah?"

"Okay. How much?"  
"Alright. See you later."

Ian hung up the phone. "Fucking Jay. Sending the meth heads over here because he's too pussy to carry it." Ian laughed leaving the balcony shorty and returned.

"As much as my old life was good. I'd never change it you know." Ian said out of no where.

"Well. I would in the future. Settle. Come clean. But I would never go back and change it." He added.

"I wouldn't be able to cope with the fucking police man. I don't know how you do it." Mickey laughed.

"All the time they're bothering with me, some other fucker is getting away with it. So doesn't bother me either way." Ian said.

"How do you always get away with it?" Mickey asked. "You always have stuff but they never find it."

"Yeah...They just need to start looking." Ian laughed, Mickey chuckled at the comment.

"What you going to do when they do find it?" Mickey asked.

"Dunno. Probably go to jail." Ian said, they both laughed.

"Probably." Mickey added, he really wanted Ian to care, but he didn't.

Silence filled. Mickey thinking about what Ian said.  
Settle. Come clean.

Would that mean he'd stop when he found the right person?  
Would he stop for me?

"How's the business?" Ian asked to break Mickey's thoughts.

"Yeah not bad. My records aren't right. Or someone's taken money. So I'm trying to deal with that to keep the police of my back." Mickey said putting his head in his hands.

Ian whipped his head around and said "Won't be long." And he got up and left.

Mickey watched the tall man leave. Watching his legs climb over the seat.

Ian shortly returned, "The meth head." Ian said and Mickey nodded.

Mickey had started another cigarette. Him and Ian were just talking to each other until the night grew late.

Ian had complimented Mickey a few times throughout the night and Mickey just kept them at the front of his mind.  
Good looking.  
Bad ass.  
Funny.

The two were laughing at something Ian had said and they were disturbed by Ian's phone.

"Fuck sake. It's probably Jay." Ian said annoyed. It made Mickey happy that Ian didn't want to talk to Jay it meant he was happy talking to him.

"What happened?" Ian asked as he picked up the phone.  
"What the fuck?"  
"How much did you have on you?"  
"Alright. Won't be long."

Ian looked round to Mickey. "The fucker was caught with $15,000 cash. And the tiniest bit of ectsasy." Ian said with a laugh.

"Idiot." Ian said as he was getting up to leave. "I gotta go. Nice chat. I'll see you tomorrow Mick." Ian said as he left.

Mickey sat there for a bit.

Why does he bother with Jay?  
Jay's a piece of shit. Ian deserved more. 

Mickey entered his own apartment and cleared up the cash and put it in the normal place. He got into bed and tried to sleep away the thoughts.


	5. Broken Pieces

Mickey was making himself some breakfast as he could hear the loud banging coming from next door.

Mickey looked out the window and saw 6 police cars down at the front of the building.

He opened the front door. There were 3 officers leading Ian out of his apartment with his hands cuffed to his back.

Ian turned to look at Mickey. It wasn't a good look. It was a 'Fucking Jay' look.

The police left Ian's apartment empty handed. They were all shaking their heads at one another.

Mickey just watched down the hall as he got taken away. "The fuck?" Mickey said and carried on with his breakfast.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mickey spent his day at the garage. He couldn't help but wonder if Ian was alright.

He and Iggy were sorting out the R8 sitting in front of them.

"I've got someone coming to collect it in about an hour. $130,000. I tried bumping them up." Iggy said coming from the back of the car.

"Where did this come from by the way?" Iggy asked Mickey.

"Jay. Brought it over the other day." Mickey said checking the tyre pressure of the back wheels.

"So what about the accounts?" Iggy asked.

Mickey continued doing his checks, "We're $10,000 short. So something's written down wrong or someone's taken something without my or your say." He said.

Mickey felt his phone go in his pocket.

_Ian_  
You busy?

_Mickey_  
Nah - you okay?

_Ian_  
Need a lift

Mickey put his phone in his pocket and put the clipboard down. "Ig, gotta go somewhere. Can you just check electrics and then it's ready?" He said grabbing his coat and leaving.

The police station was quite a while from their homes so Mickey understood why Ian asked.

When he got there, the tall ginger was sitting on the stairs smoking his cigarette chatting to one of the police officers.

As Ian saw Mickey's car, he stood up and walked over jumped in passengers side.

"Thanks." Ian said. He looked rough. Probably didn't get much sleep Mickey thought.

"How'd it go?" Mickey asked taking Ian back.

"Jay told them that he works with me. Turns out haven't got enough evidence to hold me." Ian said running his hand through his messy hair.

"I don't know why you put up with him." Mickey said as he began to speed up.

"Me neither." Ian laughed in agreement.

"The fuck has been in holding for over 18 hours, I'll doubt he'll come out. They're not accepting bail either." Ian said pulling out another cigarette.

Mickey just continued to drive, thinking 'Thank fuck'.

Ian's phone buzzed a few times, he looked down at it. Just addicts. Finding their next fix.  
Ian responded to them all telling them he wouldn't be home.

Mickey knew Ian lied. Ian just didn't look in the mood to deal with people.

"Have they charged him then?" Mickey asked.

"Dunno." Ian responded continuing his cigarette.

He turned to Mickey and smiled a little. Ian really felt happy that Mickey was with him.

"Did you want me to help sort out your flat? Police sounded like they fucked it up bad this morning." Mickey said as he pulled into the car park.

Ian huffed. "Oh fuck, I forgot about that. Yeah could do, saves you being in the garage." He said as he got out of the car.

Mickey followed behind him, following him up the stairs. He noticed Ian walking a bit slowly, his steps were lazy.

Ian could barely walk. "You okay man?" Mickey asked watching him to see if he'd fall.

"Fucking Jay. Fucked me over for real this time. Haven't slept because of him. Then he has the fucking cheek to mention my name to the cops." Ian said, his feet becoming heavier.

The way Ian was walking was like he was drunk, swaying from left to right. Mickey stood next to him to steady him. "Come on you." He said, balancing Ian on him.

Ian got his keys out of his pocket and tried to open the door. He kept missing the key hole.

Mickey chuckled a little and took them from him. He unlocked the door. It was a mess.

Draws pulled out, sofa had moved, Xbox games all over the floor, washing baskets emptied. It was a complete utter mess.

Mickey walked Ian through to his bedroom and placed him on the bed.

"I'll bring you some water. Get some sleep. I'll sort this out." Mickey said helping Ian into the bed.

He would never thought Ian would ever end up in the state he is, over one guy. Mickey just thought he was too cool to care about anything or anyone.

Ian had gone to sleep and Mickey had started to put the living room together. Closing cabinet drawers. He shoved the sofa back against the wall. And picked up the collection of Xbox games and put them back in their place.

He went into the kitchen and saw it was in no better shape. He filled the sink with hot bubbly water and washed the few plates and cups that were there.

He put all the take away wrappers in the a black bag and took them to the bins outside.

Ian's house finally looked like Ian's house again.

Mickey sat down and the sofa and looked at the living room. He began to feel angry at Jay.

Ian didn't deserve the shit Jay causes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It had been a few hours and Ian had woken up. He came out of the bedroom yawning.

"Fucking hell. Looks nice in here. Thanks man." Ian said with a much happier voice than earlier.

"Anytime." Mickey said, silence fell. He thought it would be best to leave so he started to head to the door.

"Why fuck-u-up?" Ian's voice asked as Mickey reached the door. Mickey looked down at his knuckles where the words were etched to his skin.

"Thought it looked cool." Mickey said with a laugh. Ian laughed as well.

"Beer?" Ian offered. Mickey turned around and nodded.

"Yeah, go on then." Mickey said and sat back down on the sofa.

"Jay told me about the R8. Fucking idiot. Told him it was stupid. The car is a fucking dime." Ian said snapping open his beer sitting next to Mickey.

"Tell me about it. We managed to flog it earlier today." Mickey replied.

Ian nodded. "Xbox?" He asked as he stood and walked over to the TV. Mickey nodded his head.

"It's like you want me here Gallagher," Mickey laughed.

Ian did.

"Well. It's better than being on my own crying about Jay." Ian laughed and Mickey smiled at the joke too.

It got later and they kept drinking and playing Xbox. _Flirting._ Ian looked over at Mickey in disgust.

"What! I had you then!" He said with a hurt look.

"No you didn't. You had no chance." Mickey responded blowing his smoke to fill the room.

There was a knock at the door and they both turned around to look at it. Ian stood up and walked over to it. He opened it. It was Jen.

"You alright Jen? The usual?" Ian said taking the money from her and going into his bedroom. Mickey looked over to Jen who was stood there shaking.

Ian returned with a small case. "Enjoy." He said and shut the door on her.

He sat back down to Mickey and they continued with their game.

"I'm pretty sure we're out of beers." Ian said not moving his attention from the game.

Mickey just out his controller down leaving the apartment. Ian takes his attention from the game and watches him leave.

He shortly returned with another 7/8 bottles of beer. As Mickey returned he held them up and raised his eye brow to Ian.

They both smiled at one another. Mickey put the bottles on the table in front of them and he picked up his controller and continued gaming.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"This game isn't working properly." Ian said walking off into the kitchen.

"You're just a sore loser." Mickey said loudly so Ian could hear.

"Yeah. And that." Ian laughed returning with a joint. He held it out to Mickey.

"Nah man. I'm drunk enough. Can't be high as well." Mickey said resting his head on the back of the sofa.

"Nah, you're just a pussy." Ian laughed as he was lighting the joint.

Mickey grabbed a near cushion and threw it Ian's direction.

"I'm sorry Mr Famous Bad Ass of South Side Chicago, not everyone can live like you." Mickey mocked taking the joint from between Ian's fingers.

"It's true. I am the greatest." Ian said laughing.

Ian sat beside Mickey and rested his head on the back of the sofa so they were both looking up at the ceiling.

"Jay treats you like shit and it pisses me off. You deserve better." Mickey said turning his head to look at Ian.

"Nah." Ian said turning to look at Mickey. "Just drug dealer trash though, do we actually deserve anything?" He added.

Is that how Ian saw himself? Trash.

He wasn't. He isn't.

Mickey shook his head. "The fuck you talking about? You're not trash? You're a well respected member of the community." Mickey said with a slight laugh.

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"They don't respect me. They're just scared." Ian said.

"I respect you." Mickey said moving his head so he wasn't leaning on the back.

Ian did the same.

Fucking hell his eyes.

Their gaze didn't leave each other for a good 20 seconds.

Ian's eyes flickered between Mickey's eyes and lips. Mickey was just studying Ian's face.

Ian closed the gap between the two of them their lips were mm's apart. Ian put his hand on the back of Mickey's head and pulled him in. Their lips met.

Ian kissed Mickey softly at first then deepened it. Mickey wrapped his hands around Ian's neck flicking his fingers through the soft hair.

It started to get rougher, the two of them stripping each other. Little gaps between the kisses.

The two of them headed to the bedroom not breaking away from each other.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mickey had fallen asleep, he was facing away from Ian. Ian just sat there facing the wall, finishing the joint from earlier.

Ian was occasionally looking down at Mickey.

No one ever cared for Ian the way Mickey did. No one would have tidied his flat. No one would've picked him up from the station. It was always him running around after everyone else.

No one thought Ian was better than he was. Mickey did.

Ian looked down at the boy sleeping. So peaceful. Ian got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

He got out a packet of biscuits from the cupboard and took them to the bedroom. As he climbed back into bed, Mickey stirred.

"The fuck?" He said as he rolled over to see Ian half on the bed half not on the bed. Mickey just laughed, "What are you doing?" Mickey said turning and sitting up. Ian just put a biscuit in his mouth. 

"You fucking love those don't you?" Mickey said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. Good munchy food. It's the only thing I eat when I get high." Ian said laughing.

Mickey smiled at Ian laughing.

"They're just a bit chocolatey for me, just too much chocolate for one biscuit." Mickey said sitting up running his eyes.

"Yeah. I don't know though. Can you get too much chocolate?" Ian shoving another biscuit into his mouth.

Mickey laughed. "What's the time?"

"It's about 3." Ian said looking over to his alarm clock.

"Holy shit. I gotta be at the garage early, Terry's coming over." Mickey said getting out of the bed.

"Just stay here." Ian said putting the biscuits on his bedside table. "Won't matter if you're a little late..." Ian said closing the distance between him and Mickey.

"This...Is a whole new side to you Gallagher." Mickey said mocking him.

"Well can't be hard as nails all the time." Ian laughed.

"As nice as it would be to stay here, I need to go back to mine to sort suits and shit out." Mickey said leaving Ian's apartment.

"Tommorrow then?" Ian asked following Mickey out to the living room. 

"Maybe. Depends." Mickey said one last time before he shut the door on himself. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

As Mickey climbed into bed, and as he was putting his phone on the unit beside the bed he felt it buzz in his hand.

_Ian_  
Dinner, my place, tomorrow x

_Mickey_

Depends 

Mickey just smiled and locked the screen.  
'The fuck are you doing man? Ian Gallagher?' He had thought to himself.

Mickey just laid awake thinking about their night together.

Wishing it could happen again.


	6. Family

Mickey had struggled to sleep all night. He had finally decided that it was best to get out of bed.

The whole thing with Ian was on the front of his mind.

He didn't know what to think about it. He wanted it to happen. At the same time it couldn't happen: he wasn't gay.

He looked at his phone.

_Missed call_  
_Mandy_

It was unlike her to call Mickey. It was about an hour ago. Mickey dialled her back.

"Mick!" Mandy voice said it was shaky.

"You alright?" Mickey asked her as he looked out his window over the town, worried for his sister.

"Got fucked over. Need a sofa to sleep on." Mandy said sounding broken.

"Where are you?" Mickey asked as he pulled his coat over his shoulders.

"Near the garage. On the way to the trailer." Mandy said.

"Wait there. I'm coming." Mickey said and he rushed out of his apartment.

He rushed out the building and passed someone sitting on the stairs outside the building, smoking. He didn't bother stopping and carried on.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

He got to the garage and Mandy was waiting outside smoking a cigarette.

Mickey pulled up next to her and looked at her as he was getting out of the car. She was in a right state: bruised, bloodied up, and shaking.

"What the fuck happened?" Mickey asked helping his sister into the passenger seat.

Mandy sucked in a breath and flicked the cigarette butt into the floor. Holding back tears.

"Fucking Dad." She said as her head dropped onto the floor.

"Did he do this?" Mickey said as his face lifted.

Mandy shook her head. "He lashed out on Tony. Tony did this." She said.

"Who the fuck is Tony?" Mickey said as he got back in the car and took Mandy back to his.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Mickey had pulled the car into the car park in front of the block of flats. Mandy looked over to her brother.

"Tony is the guy that I was staying with. He seemed nice." Mandy said.

Mickey laughed. "I'm sure he did!" Mickey said with a sarcastic tone. "This neighbourhood is well known for its nice guys you see." He finished.

He slammed the door shut as he got out and went to help Mandy out.

She managed to latch onto his neck. He helped her stumble to the door. The person hadn't moved from the stairs. Mickey realised it was Ian.

Ian looked up to see the two struggling and helped them. He took Mandy from Mickey, helping her through, Mickey just held doors open leading the way.

"Thanks." Mickey said trying to look away from Ian's eyes.

Mandy noticed the glare Mickey had given Ian and looked at Ian staring back.

Mandy looked at Ian, Ian's attention went to Mandy and she smiled at him.  
"Yeah thanks."

Ian smiled back. "It's alright."

They got into Mickey's apartment and Ian lead Mandy to the sofa.

Mickey had a bag of peas out ready to apply to her face. Ian just watched as Mickey tended to his sister. Mandy felt the weirdness going on between the two of them.

"So you gonna tell me what the fuck happened?" Mickey said applying the ice pack to her face. She winced at the feeling.

"Dad got drunk. Tried coming in my room again. Tony didn't like it threw a punch at dad...You know dad." Mandy started, Mickey's face began to fill with rage.

"I was screaming at Tony to get off him. He started beating me up." Mandy said.

"Great. Now I've got to beat both the fuckers up." Mickey said. Mandy took the ice pack from her brother and put it on the other side of her face.

"Don't bother Mick." Mandy said. "It'll go back to normal tomorrow."

"Why don't you go catch up on sleep and leave this with me? I'll talk some sense into him." Ian said helping Mandy up to the bedroom, looking at Mickey as he walked away.

Mickey looked at Ian and screwed his face up enough to say. 'What the fuck?'

Ian nodded at him. _He had a plan._

Mickey waited for Ian's return. Ian smiled at him. "Got this covered. You don't need to come." Mickey said as Ian was putting his coat on.

"I'll meet you down stairs." He said and left Mickey's apartment to go into his own.

Mickey was chewing the inside of his lip. He trusted Ian.

He ran downstairs and got into his car. He started the engine and waited for Ian as soon as Ian climbed in the passenger seat Mickey raced off.

Mickey noticed the bag that Ian had brought with him.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

"No guns." Mickey said as the pulled out the front of the Milkovich house.

Ian laughed and lit a cigarette that was resting in his mouth.

"Got it." Ian said calmly as he placed the bag in the back seat of the car.

They both climbed out of the car, Mickey checked around his shoulder for any police patrolling the area.

Ian had a baseball bat in his hand as well as a knuckle duster. As the two walked up to the house Mickey took the bat out of Ian's hand.

He unlocked the door and found the room empty.

"Morning ladies!" Mickey shouted swinging the bat to knock of a vase.

"What the fuck?" A voice said coming from the back room.

"Hello." Mickey said sarcastically pleasantly. "You must be Tony?" He added and swung the bat to knock the tall guy off his feet.

"What the fuck? Who are you?" The guy responded.

"That's for beating the shit out of my sister." Mickey said crouching down to his level. "Now this, this is because I just don't like the way you look." Mickey said punching the guy round the jaw knocking him flat out.

Ian chuckled to himself. "Don't really need me here do you?" Ian said flicking the cigarette into a nearby ash tray.

"What's going on?" A deeper voice said entering the living room.

"You know Mandy got the shit beaten out of her?" Mickey said looking up at the bulky man.

"She's a big girl Mick. She can look after herself." Terry said walking into the kitchen. Mickey followed him.

"You watched it. Didn't stop him." Mickey said with a loud tone.

Terry didn't respond.

"Well?" Mickey said raising his eyebrows.

Terry just threw a punch at Mickey, knocking him off of his feet. Terry crouched down to say something.

But Mickey was able to return the punch, knocking Terry back. Terry had pinned Mickey down.

"Should have listened to me the first time. Mandy can take of herself." Terry said, hitting Mickey's face again.

Mickey had fought to get out of Terry's grips, all of a sudden he felt the hit and everything went dark.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Mickey woke up in an unfamiliar environment. He looked around, Ian's bedroom.

Ian was no where to be found. His head was killing, he raised his hand to his head to feel for blood as he climbed out of the covers.

He walked into the living room, the balcony doors were wide open and Ian was leaning over the rails smoking.

"You really need to lay off those. You smoke way too much." Mickey said jokingly.

Ian turned around to see Mickey fully standing without struggle.

"I would have taken you to yours but your sister..." Ian said studying Mickey's face.

"You look like shit. Want some ice?" Ian said interrupting himself.

Mickey shook his head. "Nah man. I'll be fine."

"Thank you for coming. I would've been fucked if you didn't." Mickey said walking into the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water.

"I hope you don't mind, your dad and my fist became well acquainted." Ian laughed, he also heard Mickey laugh slightly.

"Is Mandy alright?" Mickey asked drinking from the glass.

"She was last time I checked on her. I made her a sandwich and she just put TV on." Ian replied making his way back to the balcony.

Mickey didn't say anything for a bit, he just smiled at Ian. He was looking at him. He released he was staring and snapped out of his daze.

"Any update on Jay?" Mickey asked, finishing the water.

"Apart from the fact he's a deadman when he gets out. Nope." Ian said with a wide smile.

"He really has pissed you off aye?" Mickey joked filling the glass up.

"Don't ask for much. Trust. Loyalty." Ian said with a serious tone.

They met eyes. The two didn't move from each others gaze.

"Sorry about Jay." Mickey said as he emptied the glass and put it on the side.

"I'll be fine. I can take of myself." Ian joked and saw Mickey smiled.

"I better go check on Mandy." Mickey said meeting eyes with Ian. "Thank you, for all of this." He said sincerely and left.

Ian watched him leave. Not wanting him to go.

He just wanted Mickey to stay with him. Long enough to talk about yesterday.

"Your welcome." He muttered himself as Mickey shut the door and his head fell, staring at the floor.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Mickey opened the door to his own apartment to see Mandy on the sofa holding a cigarette.

"No smoking in doors." He said smacking her up the head as he passed her.

He laughed at her smile as he sat next to her and took the cigarette from her and put it in his own mouth.

Mandy turned to face her brother and tucked her knees under her chin.

"Fuck Mick. Your face." She said, he turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You can talk!" He said laughing.

The two laughed.

"So I met Tony. You're right. He did seem nice." Mickey said, Mandy smiled at her brother.

"Look. I didn't know he'd beat the shit out of me. I thought he loved me." She said.

"Just stay here until he clears out. He got the message loud and clear this morning." Mickey said passing Mandy the cigarette back.

"I could always go for Ian." Mandy said looking at her brother smiling.

"Yeah good luck." Mickey said bluntly, almost defensively.

"Unless. You...Have a thing..." Mandy said slowly hinting at something.

"What are you trying to say?" Mickey said looking annoyed.

"Oh...Nothing." Mandy said and shut up turning her attention back to the TV. "Iggy called asked how I was. Asked where you were." She said awkwardly.

Fuck. The garage.

Mickey stood up and took the cigarette from Mandy. "Take it outside next time." Mickey said and slammed the door shut as he left it.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Mickey rushed to the garage and swung it around the front and entered the building.

"Shit Mick..." A voice began to say. Mickey couldn't be bothered to deal with his brothers 50 questions.

"Terry. Because of Mandy." Mickey said quickly and he walked into the office and shutting the door behind him.

He sat at the desk looking at the pile of paper in front of him.

His brothers had been doing actual work. They had fixed 4-5 cars. No cars had been sent round to be sold.

"Guys. What the fuck?" Mickey said from the office holding up the paperwork for the jobs they had done.

"Remember Jay's in the nick." Joey said pulling his head out from under a bonnet.

"Fuck sake." Mickey said and closed the office door again.

He put his head in his hands. He started to think about the causation Mandy had thrown his way about Ian. It pissed him off. What business is it of hers?

It was a one time thing. Wouldn't happen again. He didn't even see Ian that way.

_He really did. He even considered that Ian might change his ways for him._

Mickey got more pissed off denying it.

He stood up and left the garage. "Leave it with me. I'll sort it." He shouted leaving his brothers alone.

How could Ian get into his head like this?

There isn't a time where Mickey isn't thinking about Ian.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

The next thing Mickey knew he was stood outside Ian's apartment. He knocked a few times.

The door opened and Ian was stood there wrapped in a towel.

"Mick..." Ian said. "What are you doing here?"

Mickey pushed his way into the apartment and went over to the sofa. Ian had shut the door. "Everything okay?" Ian asked, hoping he'd get an answer this time.

Mickey's attention was on Ian. His body was wet from the shower he'd disturbed.

Mickey looked over to Ian.

_Just do it._

He walked up to the tall guy and closed the gap between then. He put his hand to the back of Ian's head and crashes his lips to Ian's.

Ian fell into the kiss, wrapping his hands around Mickey's neck.

The two took themselves to the bedroom, not breaking the kiss.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

"Well that shower was pointless." Ian joked rolling over facing Mickey.

Mickey just laughed and leant over and Ian kissed him. Mickey felt Ian's smile.

"Thank you for coming back." Ian said, "I thought I'd have to chase you like a little bitch." They both laughed at the comment.

"You're under my skin man." Mickey said sitting up on the bed.

Ian beamed. It was weird for Mickey to see Ian like this. He was meant to be the not caring type. It felt like Ian cared for Mickey.

"If it makes you feel better, I spend most of my time thinking about you." Ian said, lighting a cigarette.

"I wasn't joking about those. You'll kill yourself." Mickey said.

Ian just held it out to Mickey. "Well, that's my choice to make." He shrugged.

"I hate to ask but I need some cars." Mickey asked putting the cigarette between his own lips.

Ian got out his phone tapped on the screen for a bit and locked it again. "Done." He said putting the phone down.

"Huh. Thanks." Mickey said giving the cigarette back. "I need to get back to the garage. I've spent too much of my time in your bed." He said as he began clothing. "I'll bring the money round for you tomorrow."

Ian grabbed Mickey's hand and dragged him back. He turned around kissed Mickey.

"I'll come and get you later. We're going out." Ian said releasing Mickey.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Mickey left the apartment, Ian watching from behind. Smiling to himself.

Ian went to the balcony to finish his cigarette. He watched as Mickey's car raced off into the distance.

He turned around to the noise of Mickey's balcony opening.

He and Mandy met eyes. "Fucking Mick's rules." She said shivering holding a cigarette to her lips. "It's fucking cold out here."

"I thought he used that as an excuse to talk to me." Ian laughed looking at Mickey's sister.

"Don't flatter yourself." she laughed, "He doesn't like the smell it leaves."

"Did you talk to him?" Ian asked.

Mandy shook her head. "Suggested it. He got pissy and ran off." She said.

Ian just smiled widely at the sister.

"What?" She said confused by the smile. "Have I missed something?"

Ian smirked, threw his cigarette over the balcony and walked back into his apartment.

 

Mandy just realised what Ian just told her.


	7. Out of Hours

Mickey sat in the office watching as his two brothers were fixing up a car that had not long been brought in.

He was counting up the cash that Iggy had brought in earlier from the fixes.

He just looked over to the record sheet and sighed. He still couldn't find the missing $10,000. He thought it was best to start a new one and try to work out where the money could have gone. He pulled out a huge file of paper from under the desk and pulled out a clean sheet filled with tables and charts to be filled in.

As he was filling the new date and the figures from the last sheet, he heard a light tapping on the office door. Mickey just ignored it. He wasn't in the mood for whoever it was.

The door opened despite Mickey's ignorance, it was Joey. "Everything is done here. Can we shut?" he asked.

"Yeah whatever," Mickey said still with an annoyed tone, determined to find the missing money. He put pen to paper and filled out the monthly sales.

An hour had passed, he had given up about 20 minutes ago, he was just sitting there thinking about Ian.

He was so confused by it all.

He counted the money one last time and headed to the trailer to put it in the safe. He entered the trailer, someone had been it and fucked it up, it was a mess.

Mickey walked over to the safe, the door was hanging off.

'The fuck?' he thought.

He shoved the money into his pocket and walked back into the garage.

He planned to go to his house and find out what the fuck is going on. However, as he was leaving he heard the roaring of an engine pulling up.

_Ian._

Fuck. Mickey completely forgot that Ian was coming for him. Mickey heard the engine shut off and as he came out of the building to look up he saw Ian get out of his car.

Mickey was locking up the building as Ian took his place on the bonnet of the car. 

"It's pretty cool that you own your own business." Ian said looking at the building.

"Yeah? But don't you run a business." Mickey said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well sort of, but yours is proper and shit." Ian replied, almost proudly. "You ready?" he asked walking to his side of the car.

"I need to run an errand. Then I will be." Mickey said, pulling on the padlock to check it was locked.

Ian walked around the car and opened the door, gave Mickey one last look, "Let's go then. Where we heading?" Ian said with a polite smile as he climbed into the car. 

Mickey smiled a little to himself and climbed into the car. "My Dad's place."

"Again? What he'd do now?" Ian joked as they shot off.

"Someone has taken money...well broken into the safe." Mickey explained as he pulled out his phone to check the time.

"Weird." Ian said, looking over to Mickey, not paying attention to what was going on in front of them.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

They pulled out the front of the Milkovich house.

Mickey walked up to the door and passed Iggy on the stairs.

"Have you seen the safe?" Mickey asked the brother trying to avoid going into the house.

"What's he doing here?" Iggy asked nodding over to Ian.

"Ig. More important things going on here. Someone is stealing shit from us. The safe was broken into. Couldn't have been you guys you know the code. So what the fuck is going on." Mickey told the brother with a stern voice.

"Maybe it was him." Iggy said still keeping his eyes on Ian.

"Look. We'll sort it out tomorrow. For now, you guys are going to have to store the money. My airing cupboard can only hold so much." Mickey said shoving the envelope to this brother.

"Ian?" Iggy asked raising his eyebrow to his brother.

"Look man, he's the one helping us with the cars. Don't fall in love too much." Mickey said and stood up, throwing his brother the middle finger and headed back to Ian's car.

"Done?" Ian asked, Mickey nodded.

"That was quick." Ian said and shot off.

"Yeah, glad it was. Where are we going?" Mickey asked as he pulled a cigarette out of the packet.

"Night club. North side." Ian smiled.

"Best costumers aye?" Mickey laughed, Ian smiled.

"Something like that." he replied, "Saw Mandy, she looks much better. Wasn't happy that she had to smoke outside."

"Too fucking right. That place is too nice to have nicotine stains every where." Mickey responded blowing his smoke out the window.

"Just open a window." Ian said.

"Oh right? You decide now?" Mickey joked, "Did you want to pay my rent whilst you're making rules?" Referring to the no smoking policy set by the landlord. 

Ian just laughed. "I forgot that was a rule." he said casually. 

"How do you get away with paying the rent with cash?" Mickey asked, not knowing if he was mocking Ian or making a joke. 

"He just doesn't ask questions." Ian replied. 

'Typical Ian.' Mickey thought, he just didn't give a shit.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

They pulled into a multi story car park, Ian just whipped it into the first space he saw.

The two got out of the car, Ian just locked it up and walked off out of the building.

The two came to a large warehouse looking building it had 'OUT OF HOURS' on the front of it. There were two bouncers that were eyeing up Ian as he approached the building.

"You know the drill Gallagher." One of the bulky guys said, before Ian had reached the bouncer, he emptied his pockets, had taken his jacket off.

As he got to the desk he raised his arms, spun around, taken his shoes off and opened his mouth.

Mickey just knew Ian had been here a lot. It was a routine that was well practised.

The other bouncer just pat down Mickey. "Got anything on you?" he asked. Mickey shook his head and the bouncer moved to let them both in.

"That's the trick to get into places like this. Just don't get arrested four times in the building, for having drugs." Ian laughed.

Mickey just laughed and shook his head at Ian. 

As they walked in to the night club the music filled the space, it was loud, there was a lot of people, men and women, making out, touching each other, flirting, grinding up one another. 

Ian walked up to a guy and whispered something to him. Mickey just followed behind, unsure of where to go. There was so many people.

Ian turned and smiled at Mickey. Ian lead Mickey to the bar, he leant to Mickey's ear and asked "What you having?"

"Beer." Mickey replied.

Ian nodded to the barman and said "2 usual", the barman smiled and popped to the caps of two bottles and passed them over. Ian slid a bag of white passed his fingers to the barman.

'Fucking Ian.' Mickey thought to himself, how did he get that in.

Ian turned to Mickey, noticing Mickey laughing and Ian smirked. "Oh and distract them from where they should be looking." he said, happily. 

He lead Mickey off to a different part of the club.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

The two spent most of the time just laughing about Ian's life.

_The time when Jay had to give up most of the meth they had just to get into a club and he fought the bouncer._

"Jesus. Sounds like you guys...have a blast." Mickey said, taking a sip from his drink.

"Well, some of it's fun. Until Jay got desperate. He over did it. Then the raid. Then the fuckers caught me. Everything just went to shit from there." Ian said, looking through the crowd of people.

Mickey's attention went to the weird looking guy approaching the two of them.

"Hey Ian, you got anything?" the voice asked sounding desperate.

Ian turned to look at the man and shook his head. "Sorry man. Bouncers."

Mickey just watched the interaction, wondering why Ian lied. 

The man chewed his lip. And walked off. Ian followed him with his eyes as the scruffy fella walked off, the guy went up to two other guys and said something and pointed towards him and Mickey.

Ian just laughed to himself.

The two guys approached Ian and Mickey.

"Hi Boys." The shorter guy one of the two said. 

"Now we believe you know our friend." The other one, much taller and butcher, said circling them.

"We literally have no idea where our friend could be, so you might be able to help us. You see, he owes our boss a lot of money." the taller one said closing the gap between him and Ian.

"I don't know anyone that could owe you money dear sir," Ian said finishing his drink, not intimidated just standing his ground. Meeting the guy's eyes.

"I've been told different." he replied with a stern look.

"Look just tell us where Jay is and everything will go perfectly fine." the first one said to Mickey.

An older guy appeared from almost nowhere interrupted the two, it was the old guy from the garage. "Come on boys. They don't where he is. Just leave them to it."

The two boys looked over to the older guy, and he nodded.

"Sorry about them, can I buy you a drink?" he said. Both Mickey and Ian didn't respond to him, the both of them knew the drill, be aware of the surroundings at all times. Ian was looking to where the two guys went and Mickey was keeping watch of what was going on behind the older guy. 

"Have we already met? You run that garage on the south side." He said to Mickey. Mickey nodded knocking back his drink.

"Yeah, but we're good thanks." Ian said standing up. The two guys returned and stood behind Ian. Ian sat back down.

"Now. As fun as this could have been. No more bull shit. You either, A) Tell me where Jay is or B) Give me my car back as well as my $500,000 that the fucker borrowed." The guy smiled, putting arm around Mickey.

"Jay...hmm...Jay? I don't know a Jay. Do you know a Jay, Mick?" Ian teased smiling, he checked behind Mickey for any one. 

"Come on. I may be old but I'm not stupid." the older one said said.

Ian just sighed, Mickey was fixed on Ian, anticipated for his next move.

Ian turned to the guys, he swung his fist at one knocking him straight to the floor and kicked the other guy in the ankles as he shot off into the crowd.

"The ginger one." Mickey heard the older guy say as he jumped over the seat he was in and ran off into a different direction.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Everyone in the night club was looking for Ian. Mickey just blended in, subtly looking for Ian. 

He thought it was best to go get the car and tell Ian to meet him around the back. 

Mickey looked over to the door making sure no one was about. 

He noticed a tall figure with their hood up walking in that direction.  _Ian._  

Mickey headed for the door. 

"Mick right?" the older guy said surprising Mickey, before he could reply Mickey felt the impact of a fist hit his face.

Mickey automatically swung his fist back at the older guy, knocking him back.

Mickey found him self beating the shit out of the guy, kicking him, punching him. It suddenly changed when he older guy was on top of him saying stuff about Jay punching him in the face.

Mickey was barely with it, he could barely feel or see anything. He felt the weight lift of him, someone helped him up, he could only hope it was Ian, he was lead out of the club. His vision was fucked could only see lights.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

"It was fun whilst it lasted." he heard someone say, he just struggled to keep his head up.

He realised he was in a car, going really fast.

"Mick. Just don't move." he heard someone say, he turned his head, it was Ian. _Thank fuck._  There was more blood on his face than there was skin.

Ian lifted Mickey out of the car and took him up the stairs. He swung the door open to Mickey's apartment.

Mandy was sitting on the couch and turned her head at the commotion.

"What the fuck you two?" Mandy said rushing over to the two of them.

"Just help me." Ian said struggling to hold Mickey up.

Mickey's head was falling from left to right. Mandy helped Ian carry Mickey to the sofa.

"The fucker took a massive beating. He can't sleep tonight, he's probably got concussion." Ian said trying to balance Mickey's head so it was steady.

Mandy went to go get ice and holding it to Mickey's face. "I've got this, you go can clean up." Mandy said.

"I'll be right back to make sure he doesn't sleep." Ian said leaving the two. His eyes fixed in Mickey. Ian felt bad, this was all is fault, he looked down before he made a quick exit. 

Mandy was just sitting next to her brother holding his head up, she knew he wasn't asleep, he just wasn't with it. 

Ian shortly returned, clean as a whistle,the cuts and bruises remained on his face just without blood. Mandy had started cleaning up Mickey. The majority of the blood was still on his face. His clothes were no better.

Ian tried waking Mickey, he crouched down to the sofa and held Mickey's head. "Mick mate, you need to wake up."

Mickey was sort of awake, more awake than when Ian left to clean up, his eyes were trying to focus on the white wall in front of him.

"Come on, go get in the shower." Ian said, helping Mickey up. Mickey weakly stood, resting all of his weight on Ian's arm.

Mickeys face was swollen, it was hard to see if his eyes were open or not. Ian walked him to the bathroom and left him to his business.

As Mickey shut the bathroom door, Ian sat there next to it. Listening out to see if he Mickey needed help or anything.

Mandy came to Ian with a glass of water. "You good?" she asked him passing him the glass. He nodded slightly.

"What happened?" Mandy asked giving over some pain killers.

Ian just looked at her and washed the pain killers down. "Thanks." he said.

He lent his head back on the wall and sighed.

"Fucking Jay."


	8. Change

Ian lent on the door frame of Mickey's bedroom as he watched him sleep.

"I need to go deal with garage business. Iggy needs a face there. You gonna be okay?" Mandy asked as she approached Ian from behind.

Ian wasn't paying attention to what Mandy was saying, he was too fixed in his own world. "Ian!" her voice snapped him into reality. 

"Yeah...uh...yeah, I should be fine here." Ian said looking down at his feet.

"You didn't do this. Stop beating yourself up for this." Mandy said rubbing Ian's back.

"Well. It was my fault he was there, my fault Jay caused this." Ian said.

"You stopped it though." Mandy said and disappeared of into the apartment.

Ian looked at the lifeless body. Facing away from Ian, the covers tucked under his body.

Ian rubbed his lip with his thumb. He didn't know what to do with himself.

He felt his phone in his pocket. Exploding with texts.

'You around?'  
'Can you hook me up?'  
'Meet me. Normal place.'

All from different people. Ian just rubbed open his eyes and put his phone on the table.

He went into the kitchen and lent on the worktop.

His head was fucked. He went to the fridge and started making a sandwich. He also flicked the kettle on to make a tea.

He took the sandwich and the tea into the bedroom. He placed them on Mickey's bedside table and sat on the bed next to Mickey.

He face was black, blue and red. Ian moved his hand through Mickey's hair. Causing him to wake.

"The fuck?" Mickey asked moving frantically up.

"Tea and a sandwich there. I'll leave you to it." Ian said and left the room.

Mickey looked down at the perfectly made sandwich and tea. He then looked over at Ian leaving.

"Thank you." Mickey managed to say before Ian left, sitting up in the bed, taking the tea in his hands. 

Ian went to the balcony and lit a cigarette. He just held it in his hand. He looked over the balcony and down the floor.

_Fucking Jay._

"When was the last time you slept properly?" Mickey's voice came from behind him.

Ian turned his head. Mickey's face was fucked. One eye was hidden in all the bruises. The other was barely open.

"Uh...Good question." Ian said looking over the balcony. "I'm sorry about your face." He said looking over to Mickey.

"It's Jay's fault. He's fucking dick." Mickey said taking the cigarette from Ian. "You seriously should consider cutting down." Mickey said and put the cigarette to his mouth. 

Ian's stared at Mickey processing what he just said. His gaze didn't leave him for good 10 seconds. He then took the box of cigarettes from his back pocket and put them on the table and smiled at Mickey.

"Done." He said. 

Mickey just smiled to himself, as if Ian Gallagher was gonna quit smoking. 

"We...Have the whole day to ourselves. What do you want to do?" Ian asked, making himself comfortable on the chair.

Mickey laughed a little, didn't say anything to Ian.

"Well I need to take some stuff to Detroit. You're welcome to join." Ian said looking up at Mickey.

"I don't know man, the garage needs me here, just in case the police come knocking the door down." Mickey said flicking the ash on the floor.

"But if they had someone to cover you, you'd come?" Ian asked with a smile.

"I guess..." Mickey said, as soon as he finished, he watched Ian rush out of the door. A few seconds later he watched over the balcony as the Subaru raced off.  

Mickey felt really bad head rush, he sat where Ian was sitting.

His facial injuries made it easier for Mickey to close his eyes. He just sat there finishing his cigarette.

A few minutes had passed and Mickey heard a knocking at the door.

He opened it and it was Ian, who had a wide smile wiped across his face. He avoided looking at the bruises and cuts on Mickey's face because it just made him feel like shit. 

He caused that pain. All that hurt.

"Go pack something to change into. I'll be back in about an hour. I need to go deal with something else." Ian said, he ran his hand down Mickey's arm.

"Uh...what?" Mickey asked with a confused face. 

"Mandy is covering you. Be ready in an hour." Ian kissed the top of his head, and started to leave Mickey. "It's like a 4 hour drive so bring something to do."

Mickey smiled slightly causing him to wince. 

He stepped back from Ian and watched Ian leave.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Once Ian had grab a bag of essentials, he rushed down to the car and chucked the bag in the boot. He went round the drivers door, he climbed in and instinctively lent over to the glove box and grabbed a packet of cigarettes.  _Fuck. He quit._ He stared at the packet, he sighed and threw the packet out of the window and drove off. 

About 20 minutes later, Ian got where he needed to be. He approached two large gates and entered them as they opened he pulled the car into the car park.

He got out of the car. He normally had a plan. This time he didn't.

He walked up to the giant building and entered the building.

"Hi there." The receptionist greeted Ian.

"Hi...Uh...I'm here for Jay...Jason Samms." Ian said with a stutter.

"The officers will escort you to the visiting room. Mr Samms will be informed." The receptionist said pointing at the two guards at the door.

He smiled politely at them. He was lead into a room in which he was very familiar with. Just more familiar with the other side of the glass.

"Number 5." The officer said leaving Ian waiting for Jay.

Jay entered fighting the guards. "Who the fuck wants to see m..." Jay began to say as he saw Ian.

He immediately took a seat, lifting the phone. Ian huffed and picked up his one.

"Well...I'm surprised." Jay laughed.

"You fucking...Fuck. Jay you fucking snitched on me." Ian said gritting his teeth.

"Trust. Loyalty. I'd never throw you under the bus you fucking dick." Ian said with a hurt voice.

"I'm guessing there's a reason you're here." Jay said ignoring Ian's previous comment.

"Mick got the shit beat out of him because of you. Some older guy looking for you. His car. Money." Ian said putting his head in his hands.

Jay's grin dropped to a embarrassed face. 

"Is this why you needed the money?" Ian asked with a disappointed tone, "I wish you fucking told me. I was gonna marry you you piece of shit." 

"What the fuck Jay? Why didn't you fucking tell me?" Ian said getting angry. "Instead of telling me, you steal from me. From Mickey? From Terry? I thought you snitching on me was the worse thing you've done." 

"Instead you steal from me. From your friends. Family. You Jay are a nasty piece of work. I came here to help you. But I don't know if you're even worth it." Ian raged.

Jay just looked everywhere by at Ian. 

"Look..I can only help you so much. Where's the car?" Ian asked with a harsh tone to it. 

"Gave it to Mick." Jay replied. 

"The R8?" Ian asked, Jay nodded.

"I can't believe this Jay. You're an actual piece of shit." Ian harshly said. 

"Fuck you." Ian said and stormed away.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Mickey was sitting on the sofa when he received a phone call.

 _Incoming call_  
_Lip_

"Everything okay?" Mickey asked.

The other end of the phone was muffled.

"Looking for Ian." Mickey made out.

"Lip?" Mickey asked trying to seek a response.

Nothing but noise. Mickey hung up and texted Ian.

 _Mickey_  
_Something is going down with your brother. Just phoned me._

He didn't get an immediate reply.

_Ian_

_Okay, I'll call him._ _Where'd that Audi R8 go?_

 _Mickey_  
_We should have records at the garage._

_Ian_

_Bring your stuff. Meet you there in 20._

Mickey put his phone down and went out of the apartment. He headed down the stairs.

Fuck his car was still there.  
Fuck his face.

He pulled the hood up to his jacket as walked up the road to the garage.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

He got to the massive tin shed, he opened the metal door slowly checking for siblings so he didn't have to explain the face. No one seemed to be around. 

He went straight into the office and sat at the desk. Looking through the paperwork of the Audi he once owned.

Nothing. No where to be found. No record of the thing.

Mickey pulled out his phone.

 _Mickey_  
_Don't have the record. Must have burnt it._

He put his phone back in his pocket and he he started putting the files back in the drawer.

He was disturbed by the office door opening. It was Mandy talking to someone who was following her.

"It's my brother's business but I'm covering him to...Oh Hi Mick." Mandy said realising Mickey was in the office.

Mandy opened the door, gesturing the person to come in.

It was Ned.

He just looked at Ned and laughed. "What the fuck do you want?" Mickey said with a bitter tone. 

"Oh that's not very nice Mr Milkovich." Ned said with a fake smile.

"You know what isn't very nice Mr Flisher?" Mickey asked with a mocking tone.

Mandy looked confused. "You two know each other?" She said with a surprised tone. 

"Fucking up my face." Mickey said raising his left eyebrow.

Mickey began to stand up, before he did he heard the smash of China and a click of a gun. He looked up to see Ned pointing a gun at Mickey.

"I came here looking for Jay. Now don't make this more complicated then it has to be." Ned said.

Mandy's eyes didn't leave the gun. She was fixed on the weapon.

Mickey just laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you...I don't know anyone called Jay" he said focusing on the weapon in the older mans hand. 

"Are you suffering from memory distortions?" The older guy mocked, "As far as I'm aware Jay is the main supplier of your business." Ned said closing the gap between him and Mickey. "I just want my money. Just tell me where he is." Ned said with a threatening tone.

Next thing that is heard is a gun shot towards the office. All three people in the office duck. Ned starts to fire his gun in the open space.

Mickey comes from behind him and using a nearby crow bar. 

"What the fuck is going on Mick?" Mandy screamed as Mickey was leaving.

He saw Ian run off into the car.

"I'll explain all of this. But you need to leave. Go to mine. Go to Dad's. Just don't be here. Stay away from him." Mickey pointed to the old guy in the office.

Mandy just watched as Ian's car went off into the distance. "What the fuck?" she muttered under her breath. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

"This is all fucked." Mickey said looking out the window as the was travelling at speed. 

"Tell me about it." Ian said. He turned to look at Mickey who was glaring out of the window.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. Your face. Mandy. I'm sorry Mick." Ian said still looking at the broken man.

"Doesn't matter now. It's happened now. It's not anything you need to be sorry about." Mickey said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the packet of cigarettes. He pulled one out and put it to his lips. Before he put the packet away he offered to Ian.

Ian shook his head, as tempting as it was, he just said, "Gave up remember." as he turned his attention back to the road.

Mickey laughed under his breath and put them back in his pocket.

"Look at you." Mickey teased. "Being all responsible and shit." 

"Fed up with being Jay's lap dog. This whole thing ends today." Ian said as he was tapping the window frame in tune to the radio.

Mickey thought about Ian's words.  _This whole thing ends today._ What did he mean? 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

 

The drive was a lovely view, city lights, sun set, the dark sky.

The two hadn't spoken for a while, but they didn't need to. They were just enjoying the view.

"Hungry?" Ian said as he pulled into a service station.

"Am now." Mickey said smiling.

The two got out of the car and entered the service station.

After they had grabbed something to eat they headed back to the car.

"So is this an official thing or?" Ian asked as they got closer to the car. 

"What are you talking about?" Mickey asked raising his eyebrow.

Ian stopped and dragged Mickey to a stop and pulled him for a kiss. Mickey wanted to stop him but it felt so good.

"I guess that's a yes." Ian chuckled and got back in the car.

Mickey climbed into the passenger seat, not making any comment on the public display, he snapped open the can of coke that was in his pocket.

"Hmmmm...Did you pay for that?" Ian said said giving the man a disgusted look.

Mickey took a sip and shook his head.

They both laughed.

"Just don't get it in my fucking car. Now that is something I will kill you for." Ian said and they drove off.

It was falling into night but the two had only an hour and half maybe two hours left so they carried on. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

"Where are we actually going?" Mickey asked as they came closer to their destination.

"See my boss." Ian said casually. "Just need to tie up some loose ends." he said looking over to Mickey and then looking back to the road. 

"What's this Joker doing?" Ian said pointing to the car in front of him. He looked down the open road and went for an over take. As soon as Ian put his foot down the car shot off.

"There's no rush man." Mickey said laughing at the speed.

"No. But it's fun right?" He said as he pulled back into his lane and made a sharp right.

The two ended up in the town of modern buildings, lights, hotels.

Ian pulled his car in front of a massive glass building. Ian jumped out and Mickey followed.

"Detroit. Lovely place. Just police every where." Ian said as he went into the boot and pulled out a massive duffel bag.

He led Mickey into the building and the two went into the elevator going to the top floor.

When they reached the top floor, Ian walked them down a long corridor and knocked on the last door.

The door opened and welcome Ian in. "Ian! How've you been? Haven't heard from ya started to get worried." A male voice said. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Mickey." Ian said, rubbing his forehead. "He's along for the ride."

"He looks like he's upset someone in your neighbourhood." The man teased getting closer to Mickey.

"Back off Steve. He didn't do shit to you." Ian said, he put his hand on Steve's chest pushing him away.

"Alright...Alright...Don't need to tell me twice." Steve said.

"What can I do you for?" Steve said sitting back down.

Ian placed the bag on the table in front of Steve and opened it. It was full of anything and everything illegal.

Drugs.  
Guns.  
Passports.  
Money.  
Credit cards.

Ian looked up at Steve and just said with a plain voice.

"I'm out man."


	9. Traded my Guns for Love

Mickey looked at Ian.

Who had his eyes fixed to the road ahead. He was definitely breaking the speed limit.

"What's your plan now tough guy?" Mickey asked Ian looked over at Mickey and shrugged.

"Just gonna roll with it. Hope for the best." Ian replied with a smile.

Mickey shook his head with a smile. "Did not expect my day to go like this when I woke up this morning." Mickey laughed.

Ian just smiled widely at the man.

"I bet you did." Mickey said looking over to Ian. He didn't say a word, he didn't need to. He just focused on driving. 

Ian pulled the steering wheel so they were pulled over at the side of the road.

"We do need a plan. And I need a break." Ian said getting out of the car.

Mickey got out his side and the met eyes over the car.

"Let me get this straight. We drove all the way to Detroit just for you to tell your boss that you quit." Mickey said, raising his eyebrow over to Ian. "So basically, we came to Detroit to get more people after us." Mickey said, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket.

Ian burst out laughing. Mickey laughed with him.

"Well...That wasn't the original motive." Ian laughed.

The two walked around to the front of the car.

"Real clever." Mickey joked passing the man and climbing into the drivers seat.

"You fuck my car up, we're going to have a problem." Ian said laughing as he got in the passenger seat.

He looked at Mickey and Mickey looked back at him.

"Home?" Ian said smiling.

"You're a fucking dick." Mickey laughed and drove on anyway.

"Do you do this drive a lot?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah used to. Then I didn't need to as much." Ian replied,

"On your own?" Mickey asked him.

"Might as well have been. Jay was always asleep so it was just me." Ian explained.

"So, what was the deal with you two?" Mickey asked curiously "You both brought guys home and spent most mornings sneaking them out." Mickey said looking at Ian.

Ian was a little embarrassed. "I don't know man. It was just one of those things we were together, but it just got more complicated as time went on." He explained.

Mickey nodded, "I see." He said.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

They hadn't gone as far as it felt like they had. It had just fallen night and they had a few more hours to go. 

"I'm so fucked man." Mickey moaned.

Ian laughed. "Let's call it a night." He suggested. "We can then come up with some sort of plan."

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Mickey said. 

It wasn't long until they found a motel.

Mickey looked over to Ian, who was sitting comfortably with his eyes close. "Ian." Mickey whispered.

"I'm not asleep. I'm resting my eyes." Ian moaned as he woke.

_He was asleep._

Mickey laughed. "If you say so. Come on you." Mickey said helping him out the car.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

The two made their way to their room, and Ian was walking really slowly, Mickey just turned around to look at him, he had his phone in his hands. He was reading whatever was on the screen in a rush.

Ian just looked up and met eyes with Ian and cocked his eyebrow up. "Some crazy mother fuckers out there." He said and went into the open door. Mickey just pulled a confused face.

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked,

"Some people will do anything for a hit. Someone just tried offering one of their kidneys for some meth. Idiot." Ian said flopping onto the bed in the middle of the room.

"I'm just going to call Mandy and I'll be with you." Mickey said leaving Ian in the room.

 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

"Mick what the fuck?" the voice on the other end of the phone shouted.

"I don't even know what to say. Jay has upset some guy over that R8 that was sitting in my garage and a lot of money." Mickey tried saying, he was trying to keep a steady head.

"How the fuck did you get caught up in Jay's shit Mick? Ever since you met the guy you've known to stay the fuck away from him." Mandy was saying.

Mickey just stared into the night. Didn't know what to say.

"I.." he began to say lost for words. 

"It's Ian." Mandy finished his sentence.

Mickey didn't say anything.

"Look Mick, I understand it, I do. It's exciting. That's who Ian Gallagher is. But please, for the love of god; Don't get yourself killed because of him." Mandy said, Mickey stunned by her word, he didn't say anything. The line went dead.

Mickey stared into the darkness, shoving his phone in his pocket. 

He looked back to the room where Ian was sleeping.

He wiped his eyes dry, he thought it must be cold getting to him. He went back into the room and looked at Ian.

He really studied him. Everything that he knew of Ian was so different to how Mickey perceived him. He always saw Ian to be one of those stuck up pricks that thought he was too good for anyone else.

He was just an ordinary person. An ordinary people person. That happen to be in the drug game. Mickey pulled Ian's shoes off of his feet and put him in the bed comfortably. Mickey poured himself a glass of water and put it next to the bed. He looked at the space next to Ian. He didn't know if he could be ready for tomorrow.

 

He considered sleeping in the bed next to Ian. He couldn't. He made his way to the sofa and just stared at the ceiling. Just thinking about how grateful he was to Jay for being a fuck up - if it wasn't for the fuck up part of Jay, Mickey wouldn't be there with one of the greatest people imaginable. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Mickey woke up suddenly, very confused. In the bed. Mickey turned around, Ian wasn't in the bed. He wasn't anywhere. 

He sat up studying the room. How the fuck did he end up in the bed?

Mickey sipped the water he had put there last night and grabbed his cigarettes from his coat pocket and went outside.

Mickey was leaning on the railings facing the row of doors. He was looking down the floor blowing the smoke out of his nose.

_What the fuck do they do now?_

_Does he even want to be with Ian?_

His thoughts were disturbed when he heard footsteps coming towards him. 

Fucking hell Ian.

He was carrying a bag of what looked like food, maybe a few cans of red bull. 

"There is this thing I need to take care of back in Chicago." Mickey said flicking the cigarette off.

"My plan was to head back home anyway." Ian said closing the space between him and Mickey. He leaned against the rail next to Mickey.

Ian felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Fuck off." He picked out of his pocket and launched it over the banister and it crashed onto the concrete of the car park. The two watched it smash onto the floor.

Mickey just shook his head with a smile. "You're fucking crazy man." he commented.

"Nah. Not anymore. It was crazy of me getting into the fucking business." Ian said running his hand through his hair. "And Jay."

"Why don't you just tell him is in the nick?" Mickey asked curiously.

"I'm a better person than he is, I stick to the code." Ian simply said.

Mickey nodded. "Gotcha. Was this a blood pact you two made or something?"

"You could say something like that." Ian said smiling.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

"What the fuck did you do to my seat?" Ian complained as he got into the car. "Aw, it's because you're so short!" Ian teased as he readjusted the seat. 

"You piece of shit!" Mickey said slapping Ian's arm.

Ian just laughed at him. Mickey just smiled back at him.

"I never said thank you." Mickey said stilling looking at Ian.

Ian turned his attention back to the road ahead. "You don't have anything to say thank you for."

"The other night. When Grandpa was kicking the shit outta me." Mickey said.

Ian burst out laughing at the name. "Grandpa?"

"That was the guy that his number for me at the garage. The other two was taking the piss calling him my Grandpa." Mickey explained.

"Ah, I see." Ian nodded. "Like a sugar daddy. Just older." Ian teased.

"You're a fucking dick." Mickey laughed.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

 

The drive back to Chicago wasn't as long as they anticipated. The two had been joking and teasing each other the whole time.

They arrived back in Chicago and they got to the garage. 

Ian pulled the car into the garage and cut the engine. "Let's see what the fuck happened here." Mickey said getting out of the car.

He walked into the garage to find his brothers beaten black and blue and Mandy sitting in the office with her hood up and looking down.

He stormed into the office, swinging the door open. 

"What the fuck happened Mand?" the sound of Mickey's voice, she whipped her head up.

She had a black eye. Mickey shook his head and sarcastically laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mickey said heading out of the garage.

"Mick!" Mandy shouted after him. "It's Dad. He's in the nick."

"What? How?" Mickey asked stopping and turning to his sister.

"He came round here looking for you, telling us he was going to kill you and god knows what. Starting screaming about Jay." Mandy explained coming out of the office, Mickey followed. 

Mandy looked over Mickey's shoulder and saw Ian leaning on his car with his arms folded. "Some shit head told him about you two." she said with a serious tone. 

"He's going to fucking kill you both if you don't leave. And Jay better pay his debts fast before Dad kills him too." Iggy said looking over his shoulder.

"Let me get this straight, Jay owes these fuckers money, they come after Ian looking for him, as soon as Ian leaves, they go after Dad. Dad beats the shit out of you guys and gets thrown in the nick?" Mickey asked, "Now, you want me to think that's okay and just piss off leaving this shit on you guys?" 

Mandy locked her eyes with Mickey's.

"You've got to be kidding." He said laughing sarcastically, the others stared him out being deadly serious. "Fuck you guys." 

Ian walked around his car and started the engine.

As soon as he heard the passenger door close he shot off. "We're gonna have to find that fucking car." 

"What the fuck is wrong with Terry?" Mickey added, lighting another cigarette.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

The whole journey back to their apartment building Mickey was saying shit about Terry. Ian just agreed and nodding, just letting him vent it out. The two walked up the stairs to their apartments. They both looked at Ian's door that had a sticker stuck to the front of it.

**Eviction Notice**

Ian just looked at it and laughed.

Mickey just unlocked his front door and left it open for Ian to enter. Mickey went over to the sofa and sat down. His head in his hands. What were they both going to do? This whole fucking thing because of Jay.

Mickey heard the door close gently behind him. And felt the weight of Ian sitting next to him.

"Someone trashed the joint." He said putting his arms on the back of the sofa.

Mickey looked up at Ian. For the first time in forever Mickey felt like he was wanted.

He couldn't describe the feeling. It was also as if they belonged together.

Ian softly smiled at Mickey. "You got it all out your system?" Ian asked moving his hand to Mickey's hair.

"Yeah I guess..." Mickey said still looking at Ian.

"Good." Ian said with a wide smile and he lent down and kissed Mickey. It was a deep kiss.

Ian had wrapped his arms around Mickey and pushed himself on top of the other guy. 

 Their hands were exploring each other's body. Ian pulled Mickey's shirt over his head, going back down meeting their lips. Ian pulled away locking eyes with each other. They just smiled. 

He shredded his own shirt from body. 

"You sure you're good to do this?" Mickey said at Ian. 

Ian just laughed a little and bent down to meet his lips with Mickey. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

"Fuck. I need to start working out more." Mickey said looking up at Ian. 

"Nah. You're fine." Ian smiled kissing Mickey on the head.

"Why'd you do it?" Mickey asked out of nowhere.

"Do what?" Ian asked as he found Mickey's hand with his own and started drawing patterns on the back of it.

"Quit dealing." Mickey replied.

Ian shrugged. _So I could have a better life. With you._

"Sick of it all. Just want to live my life. Not Jay's." Ian said. "You wanna go out tonight? Just have the evening to ourselves?" Ian asked as he cuddled into Mickey a bit more.

"Maybe. Going outside with you is dangerous." Mickey teased.

Ian laughed. "True. We could always just stay in. I just don't want to be on my own."

"Well. I'm bored of you now. So you better leave." Mickey teased getting up moving away from Ian. Ian tried to grab his arm as he moved but he couldn't.

Mickey went to the kitchen and started making tea. Ian had followed behind him.

"How long have you uh..." Ian asked "been...Uh?"

"Since I couldn't get it up with the 'hottest' girl in high school. Everyone thought she was the bees knees but I didn't see it. She tried it on with me. I was half ready. But not really." Mickey said, "I've had sex with a few women but not many and it wasn't that great."

"Had you ever had sex with a guy before?" Ian asked getting closer to Mickey.

"Nah. Was waiting for the right time. And you know the thing with my dad he would kill me." Mickey said.

Mickey felt the warmth of Ian's arms wrap around his waist. His chin rested on Mickey's shoulder.

"I wouldn't let him."

"Tough guy Ian Gallagher over here." Mickey teased.

Ian just turned him around and kissed him.


	10. Okay, Bye.

 

The two of them hadn't left Mickey's apartment for the day. 

They thought it was best to stay in. 

Mickey pulled a nearby t-shirt over his head and got up from the bed and went to the kitchen. He checked the clock on the way through. They had been in bed for about 10 hours now. 

Mickey poured himself a glass of water and sipped it. 

Ian joined him in the kitchen, trailing kisses down Mickey's neck. 

"Hey..." Mickey said slightly pushing Ian away. 

"Do you need some time?" Ian teased pulling himself away meeting eyes with Mickey. 

Mickey just smirked with a 'fuck you Gallagher' kind of look and just shook his head. 

"I never said that..." Mickey began to say but Ian cut him off by meeting their lips.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Ian suggested that they go to the night club that they went to the other day and reasonably Mickey is skeptical but agrees anyway.

When they get there, Mickey's watches Ian perform his routine for the bouncers and the two are let in.

"How long you been practicing that?" Mickey asked from behind Ian.

"Too long. Let me go get drinks in." Ian said walking over to the bar.

Ian meets Mickey at a small table Mickey had found and put down the tray of drinks.

It was mainly full of shots and a bottle of beer.

"Key to a good night out is alcohol. You just drink and drink until you don't give a shit anymore." Ian said lifting a shot to his mouth and knocking it back.

Mickey shook his head with a slight smile, "Do you come here often?" Mickey asked looking around at the people.

"Oh yeah. All the time." Ian said knocking another one back.

"I know they're not really your thing. But you'll learn to like it." Ian said closing the gap between him and Mickey.

Ian knocked back another shot and went off into the crowd of men.

Mickey took a shot and watched Ian disappear off.

Ian was right. This wasn't Mickey at all. He just watched Ian as all the other guys crowded around him. Getting real close to Ian.

An hour had passed and Ian was still dancing in the crowd of people. Mickey still watching his every move.

Ian looked over to Mickey and smiled. As he did he noticed a hand squeeze his left bum cheek. Mickey saw this and made his way over to Ian.

It was a much older guy. Beard. Long brown hair.

Mickey just went up to him and said "Hi...Uh...Excuse me." And punched him in the face. The guys head knocked back and people stopped to look.

Ian just laughed. "Didn't take you to be the jealous type." Ian said wrapping his arms around Mickey.

"I'm not." He said resisting Ian's touch.

"If you say so." Ian said leaning over Mickey to grab two shots from a tray a bartender was carrying.

He have one to Mickey and they both knocked it back.

"Shall we get out of here?" Ian said noticing Mickey was feeling uncomfortable.

"Sure." Mickey said. Ian grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the club.

"The amount of people that asked me for drugs tonight. Fucking scary man." Ian said making their way back to the car.

As the approached it, Ian looked around and grabbed Mickey's arm. He pinned Mickey to the drivers side door as he pushed his lips to Mickey's.

Mickey ran his hand through the back of Ian's hair.

The two smiled as they pulled away.

"I don't think you're okay to drive you know." Mickey said to Ian.

Ian didn't say anything he just kissed Mickey again.

"Come on tough guy, let's go home." Mickey said getting into the car and watching Ian get into the seat next to him.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Mickey got them back to their apartment building. Before he got out the car he lent over the seat and kissed Ian.

"I'm so glad Jay's in the nick." Ian said as the got out of the car.

Mickey knew what he was trying to say so he didn't ask him to elaborate. As they got into Mickey's apartment, Ian crashed his lips to Mickey's again. As if they hadn't seen each other in weeks.

They took themselves to the bed, tearing the clothes from one another. 

Mickey had fallen asleep but Ian was sleepless, he just watched Mickey as he slept.

He started to get out of the bed, keeping his eyes on Mickey, and went to the balcony. He missed smoking, it meant that he didn't have a reason to go outside. He just looked over the balcony, unsure of what to do to settle his thoughts.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Mickey had woken up with a hole in his bed. He guessed Ian was already awake. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

After he had finished he had a look around his apartment for Ian. No sign of him.

No clothes.

No keys.

Nothing.

Mickey thought nothing of it and carried out with his day.

It pissed him off a bit. Ian had just gone out without telling him, Ian had pulled a Jay on him. 

He showered and dressed, and headed out to the garage.

He went down to his car and saw that Ian's car wasn't where he left it last night.

Mickey climbed into his own car and drove down the garage. He parked it in its normal place around the back and went into the building.

Everyone that he was expecting there was there. Including Mandy.

"Grandpa popped by. Jay's debts been paid. Doesn't want the car." Iggy said taking his head out from the car and looked over at Mickey.

_Weird._

Mickey had a wave of relief go over him. That was one less problem.

"Hey Mick. Does this engine belong in here? I need a second opinion. I have a feeling it's designed for the model up." Iggy asked his brother.

Mickey went to the car and looked at the engine type. "It's a bit big for this car." Mickey commented. He then looked at the manual and they were both right.

"Yeah mate. That engine is for the sports version of the model up." Mickey said putting the handbooks down and headed to the office.

Mandy was sitting there on her own.

"I'm sorry about the other day." She said. Mickey just looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry the fucker hurt you." Mickey said kissing his sister on the head.

"Where's Ian?" Mandy asked looking up at her brother teasing him.

Mickey laughed slightly, he knew that she knew. There was no way he was able to deny it.

"I don't know. He wasn't around when I woke up." Mickey replied truthfully. "He just sort of disappeared." 

"Does this mean that you two are a thing then?" She asked as she watch him take a seat at the desk.

"Well he's not fucking here now, so I don't know." Mickey replied.

"I'm sorry Mick. I'm sure he hasn't gone far." Mandy said trying to comfort her brother. 

"Did you ever sort things out with Tony?" Mickey asked diverting the attention to her.

"Haven't seen him." She said taking a seat on Mickey's desk.

"Good." Mickey laughed and pulled out an accounting sheet.

The two worked on it together to make sure the figures had added up.

They were teasing each other about their childhood as they were doing so. Mandy was interrogating him about Ian, it was weird because Ian was the only person that he could be himself around and he really thought Ian cared. He dropped Ian a few texts and rung him throughout the day, but he hadn't received any messages from Ian.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Mandy and Mickey spent the whole day together, just talking about anything and everything. It was nice for them to see each other happy. Mickey cannot recall the last time he saw Mandy happy.

 It had got later and later and it was about 5 o clock.

Mandy left the office to go talk to one of the other brothers and give Mickey a chance to finish up.

Once he had, he got out his phone and dialled Ian's number. It went straight to voicemail.

Of course. He threw his phone across the car park.

It bugged Mickey not knowing where Ian was. But he just ignored it remembering Ian is his own person.

"You coming Mand?" Mickey asked leaving the garage.

"Yeah wait up!" She said running after Mickey.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

The two got back to Mickey's and Mandy sat herself on the sofa and flicked the TV on.

"Where do you think he went?" Mandy turned to his brother and asked breaking the silence. Mickey didn't respond.

He tried not to care about it. He wasn't going to be a love sick puppy. "He's gonna be back." 

Mickey was trying not to be hurt by Ian leaving. It destroyed him. He let Ian in and Ian just left without thinking twice about it. 

"What do you want for dinner?" Mickey asked as he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry. But we can always just put a pizza in or something." Mandy suggested, she had spread herself out on the sofa, laying across it.

"Nah, we'll leave it." Mickey said returning holding two bottles of beer.

Mandy raised her legs and Mickey sat down lowering Mandy's legs onto his lap. He handed her the beer.

"Thanks." She said putting the glass to her mouth.

"You know I saw Jay with a woman once." Mandy said, "I thought he was the biggest gay around." she commented.

Mickey looked her with a confused face. "I thought it'd be the other way. By looking at him, you would think he is straight."

"Maybe he is. Everyone thinks he just leeches off Ian." Mandy started and took another sip from the bottle, "But everyone knows that Ian is the brains in that dynamic duo, wouldn't take him to be that dumb." Mandy said simply smiling at her brother.

"God. You're acting like you're in love with him." Mickey said with a slight smile, he took a sip from the beer in his hand.

"Oh that's a given. It's just not meant to be..." Mandy said, the two laughed at the comment.

"What are you going to tell dad?" Mandy asked in a serious tone meeting eyes with her brother. 

The atmosphere turned. It was stiff.

"Tell him what?" Mickey said with a firm tone.

"You know...Ian?" Mandy said.

"There's nothing to tell him." Mickey said avoiding eye contact with his sister.

"Okay." Mandy said, standing she walked over to the TV and switched it off. "Cigarette?" Mandy offered as she was going out to the balcony.

Mickey followed his sister, snatching the packet from her taking one for himself and offering one to her.

"I'm thinking of quitting the business." Mandy said to her brother.

"What why?" Mickey asked in shock at what his sister said.

"I don't know. There's more to life than that Mick. I'm thinking of moving down south to finish my teaching course." Mandy said as she was looking over the city.

Mickey was staring at her. Was she being serious? She can't leave. She's the only person Mickey has.

"What?" Mickey asked with an annoyed voice, wanting her to repeat herself so he can make sure that it was what he heard.

"I want to be more than this Mick. I'm nearly a teacher, just need to finish my final year. Then go down south and get a job there. Move away from this." Mandy repeated referring to the town she looked over.

Mickey didn't say anything. He just laughed and flicked his cigarette over the rails and stormed into his apartment and out the other side.

He walked down the stairs, and headed to the car slamming the door as he got in. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

He had come home from his night at The Alibi. He climbed up the stairs of the building, hanging onto the railing. He wished Mandy wasn't there. He didn't want to to talk to her.

After all the shit he put up with for her, and she was just leaving him, she couldn't leave him, he'd be on his own.  _What the fuck?_

He walked down the corridor towards his apartment. Before he reached it, he noticed Ian's apartment. The notice on the door was gone and the door was slightly ajar.

He looked at his apartment door. Maybe Ian was back.

He pushed the door open, "Ian?" Mickey whispered as he entered the apartment.

Nothing. "Hey, Ian?" he said louder, he walked into the bedroom hoping Ian would be there. He wasn't. Mickey went over to the bed and sat on the edge.

No one had taken anything.

Nothing was out of place.

Mickey wondered why the door was left open.

His head began to feel heavy. He collapsed onto the bed. It smelled of Ian.

"Fuck you Ian." Mickey said sounding pissed off aloud as sleep consumed him.


	11. Leaving

Mickey laid in the bed awake in the morning. Well he assumed it must have been morning. He just spent ages staring into the nothingness of Ian's bedroom. Mickey hated to admit it but he was pissed off that Ian had gone awol.

Mickey looked around the bedroom. Everything about it was screaming Ian.

_Why the fuck would he leave?_

Ian had pulled a Jay. Mickey just had to remind himself that it was who Ian was. He was a idiot to think anything different. Did Mickey really believe that Ian would stick around for him?

Mickey got up of the bed. He was annoyed at himself for being bothered by this.

He went into the bathroom. He was surprised how clean it was. He was considering that Ian may have had some OCD or compulsive issue. Everything was very neat and white and clean. Mickey looked around for a towel or something. He found a draw full of the white cloths. He turned the shower on, he was lucky it was exactly like his own.

He wasn't quite sure what his plan was because he couldn't live at Ian's but he didn't want to go home. He was so disappointed at himself more than anything. Mandy didn't do anything. He was happy for her. But he didn't want her to leave. First Jay leaves, then Ian and now her. He couldn't bare it.

After he had showered contemplating, he wrapped the towel around his waist and climbed out of the shower. He found himself staring back himself.

His face in recovery from previous beatings.

_Fucking Ian._

Mickey held onto the sink looking down at the perfectly white surface. His attention went to his knuckles. The tattoo Ian had once queried. Fuck-u-up.

Mickey then looked up at the mirror and laughed to himself. "Fucking pussy." He said and left the bathroom.

He had put on his jeans on from yesterday and went through Ian's wardrobe and found a hoddie and put it on and zipped it up. He picked his keys up and went back to his own apartment.

He unlocked the door, he looked straight through meeting eyes with Mandy who was on the balcony holding a cigarette between her fingers.

Mickey walked through the living room to meet her. "Okay." he said to her looking over the railings onto the floor.

"Huh?" she asked giving him the cigarette.

"Okay to the teaching bullshit." he said, turning to look up her. He had a smile on his face, she returned the smile.

"You should come." Mandy said hoping her brother would.

"Nah. I've got to stay here. Who else is going to look after Joey when Iggy goes on a bender?" Mickey joked, "But I'll take you down there, do you even know where you're going?" he asked.

"I have some idea." Mandy said, "Louisiana?"

"What the fuck Mandy?" Mickey said in shock.

"Look, I know a guy okay..." She replied,

"Nice guy?" Mickey mocked. She just gave him a shove. "When?"

"They want me to get there before next week but the sooner the better." Mandy said as she was putting her cigarette out.

Mickey looked at her and gave her a smile. "Tonight?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Oh Fuck off Mick!" she said walking off into the apartment.

Mickey had a final tug on the cigarette and chucked it over the railings. "Why not? What's keeping you here? We can get you some cash and we can leave this evening?" Mickey said chasing after his sister.

Mickey noticed her attitude, it was like she wanted to but didn't. "What if I'm not ready?" Mandy queried.

"What the fuck is keeping you here Mand? Lip? Tony? Mandy, you deserve better than this, you do. You deserve to get what you want." Mickey said following her into the kitchen.

She stopped making a tea and looked at her brother.

Her eyes scanned his body.

"What is keeping you here huh? The garage?" She said, "Don't give me that Iggy bullshit again. You can do better than this Mick. We both know that." she was going on. Her eyes then fixed on his upper body.

"Wait." she said, "Is that Ian's?" she said in a loud excitable voice. "It's Ian. Isn't it?"

"No." Mickey scoffed going into the bedroom and changed his top. Mandy followed him into the bedroom saying some stuff about Ian but Mickey blocked her out.

Ian can go fuck himself. 

He wasn't sure what was keeping him here. _It wasn't the hope that Ian will be back._

Mickey just took a bag from the bottom on his wardrobe and started filling it with clothes.

"Fine. We're going." Mickey said cutting Mandy off from her gibberish.

She stopped and stared at her brother. She smiled widely.

"We've got to make a few stops though. It's like a 13 hour drive. That would fucking kill any man."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

The two headed the garage to see their siblings.

"No Joey. I'll be fine." Mickey said to his brother. "Right. Any money in and I mean ANY money in gets recorded on this sheet. Iggy knows how to sort the taxes out. I'll be back to check on you fuckers so you better not fuck this up. Jay isn't far away, I'm sure he will appreciate the company." Mickey said to his brother filing paper work. He also had a pile that he had put aside separately.

"Bye Mick." Joey said slapping his brother on the back.

Mickey returned the slap. He went to the car taking the pile of paperwork and watched Mandy say goodbye to Joey.

His mind went to Ian. What the fuck happened to him?

When Mandy got into the car, he looked at her and nodded. She nodded back. They were doing this. 

They started their 13 hour drive together.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

It had been four hours. Mickey was starting to feel bored, he had been sitting in the car watching his sister on her phone.

"Do you care about him?" Mandy said out of no where.

"What...?" Mickey asked as they pulled off the road and into a service station.

"Ian." Mandy asked again.

"What the fuck does it matter to you." Mickey answered as he was parking the car up.

The two got out of the car. Mickey sighed with relief as he could stretch his legs out.

"Last night. You just left. Mick, I've left you before. You have never reacted like that." Mandy said with a concerning voice.

"The fuck does it matter? The fucker left." Mickey replied walking towards the building. Mandy just watched her brother go off to do his own thing. "Meet back at the car in 15 minutes." Mickey said heading off into the crowd of people.

'What the fuck?' Mandy thought to herself. Something was off about him and she was eager to figure out what it was.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Mickey returned to the car and saw Mandy leaning on the bonnet as he got closer. He whistled at her; telling her to get off the vehicle. "You'll dent her." He said passing her. 

He unlocked the car and they both got into the car. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mandy said placing a bag of purchased goods onto the back seat of the car.

"Nothing. Sorry for snapping. You ready?" he said calmly, looking at the dash board to check gas levels.

Mandy nodded. "I got you a redbull." Mandy said retrieving the can from the back seat.

"You know I can't drink it anymore, addictive as shit." Mickey said leaving the car park.

"Well, it won't harm you. You'll be doing nothing but driving for the next two days so it'll help." She said snapping the can open.

Mickey held his hand out and Mandy placed the can into his hand. He took a sip from it.

"Fuck. Tastes as good as it used to." Mickey said placing the can into the cup holder nearer him, Mandy just chuckling to himself. 

They continued on through the heavy traffic, weaving between 4X4's and lorries, as well as the occasional van.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

It got later and later into the night and Mickey had made it into the next state. He decided that it was best to call it a night. He looked over to Mandy who was half asleep half texting.

He turned the radio down so she could sleep if she wanted.

"What the fuck? I love that song." Mandy said moving her body, sitting up and she reached out and turned the radio back up.

"If you say so..." Mickey said. "You okay to call it a night?" he asked her, he looked over at her and she had returned to her sleeping position. She nodded slightly with a smile.

"The next motel is about 10 minutes away. Do you think you'll be able to wait until then?" he said to her.

He didn't get a response. That was a no. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Mickey pulled into the motel and parked up. Mandy had fallen asleep. He got out of the car and went to deal with admin stuff.

He shortly returned. Mandy was completely out. Mickey had managed to get her out of the car and carried her to their room.

He managed to get the door open. The place was a lot cleaner than the one him and Ian stayed in a few nights ago.

Mickey had put his sister on the bed. He took her shoes off and pulled the cover over her. He sat there on the edge of the bed, looking at his sister sleeping. He was so proud of her. Would never be able to tell her how much she meant to him.

Mandy had mumbled something to her brother but he didn't catch it, so he just smiled at her and went back out to the car.

He retrieved all of the bags and took them back to the room. His sister hadn't moved. Her phone had been pinging loudly next to her head, Mickey was surprised it didn't wake her up.

He dived into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He took one out and put the rest on the table in the room and he went outside.

He stood there leaning against the way watching the evening sky. Just like he did when he was with Ian.

He pulled his phone out hoping that Ian had messaged. He hadn't, Mickey had received a message from Lip about 2 hours ago.

_Seen Ian? Police looking for him._

Of course.

Mickey put his phone back in his pocket. He hated this. He hated that he missed Ian. Ian. Ian fucking Gallagher.

It was a pathetic fairy tale Mickey was living in. Why was he caught up in Ian so much? It's not like he cared about Ian before.

_He did._

Mickey started getting angry. Why the fuck did Ian leave him? He didn't do anything wrong. He faced the wall he was leaning on.

Stubbed his cigarette out. He watched it fall to the floor. His attention went to his tattoo on his knuckles reminding himself of Ian's comment.

He just wanted Ian. He just couldn't admit it.

Mickey punched the wall. He punched it hard. He continued to punch it until blood dripped from his knuckles. His whole hand was drowning in blood, once he had stopped he just leaned on the wall using his head.

"Ian you fucking dick."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Mickey went back into the room once he had cooled down. He had managed to bandage his hands up. First aid was one of those things Mickey only knew through trial and error, he had managed to clean it up and wrap a bandage around it.

He looked over to Mandy who was still peacefully sleeping. He smiled over at her.

He got into bed himself and rubbed his face down. What the fuck is wrong with him?

He felt different and he couldn't describe it. He didn't know what it was. It was like a massive black hole in his life.

He just rested his head looking up at the ceiling until he fell asleep.


	12. Conclusions and Jumping

Mickey had woken up to his sister's soft voice.

"Mick? What do you want to eat?" She said slightly shaking him.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Mickey said walking up from his deep sleep.

"What even is the time Mandy?" He said rolling back over in the bed.

"Like 11." She replied from the other side of the room. "Pancakes it is." She said going through the carrier bag of food from the car.

"Cool." Mickey said.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Once they had eaten the two had got themselves ready and left the motel. They had hit the road again. This time the traffic was bad. It was all stop starting.

"What happened to your hands?" Mandy said.

"Fucking glass on the floor. Fell over bringing shit to the room," he lied.

Mandy nodded. She bought it.

"How do you sleep so easily? You'll just be there and the next you won't..." Mickey asked trying to make conversation with his sister.

She reached over the back seat and grabbed another red bull. She snapped it open and passed it to her brother.

"It's just one of those things. It's a talent." She joked.

"Talent I wish I had." Mickey said tapping on the steering wheel as they still hasn't moved.

"What do you mean?" Mandy said. "Are you sleeping okay?"

"Yeah I guess but ain't shit to worry about." Mickey said.

The traffic had started to move. "Finally!" He said and put his foot down.

"Do you think Ian will come back?" Mandy asked.

"What the fuck does it matter?" Mickey said raising his eyebrow at his sister. 

"Something is going on with you Mick..." Mandy began and Mickey interrupted,

"Yes. He'll be back. They always are." Cutting her off, Mandy didn't know what to say so the next 4-5 hour drive was a quiet one.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

"We're going to need to stop for gas." Mickey said turning the volume of the radio down. "Did you want anything from the station?" Mickey asked.

Mandy shook her head.

"I'll just grab some more red bull." He said.

They had come off the road and made it to a quiet gas station. There wasn't any cars when they pulled up.

The two got out of the car Mickey gave Mandy the keys. "Fill her up." He said and walked off into the shop.

Mandy had been standing there for a good minute or so before she was disturbed by the loud roaring of an engine.

She watched it pull into the garage and park awfully. A tall figure left the car, they met eyes and nodded at one another. 

In the shop Mickey was looking for something to get Mandy. It didn't have to be that much.

He just picked her up a chocolate bar and went over to the drinks. He felt the presence of someones eyes on him but he just ignored it and thought he must being paranoid. 

He opened the fridge door and reached for the can of redbull.

He checked over his shoulders to look for the eyes on him, they were no where to be seen. He immediately turned away. And went to pay for his goods.

He came out of the shop, started walking towards his car and looked over to Mandy. Who was leaning on the car staring at the car that had pulled up just after them. He stopped walking and just looked to what had Mandy's attention. 

"What are you looking a..." Mickey said turning his head back to Mandy. "What the fuck is he doing here?" His position stuck between his car and the car across from his. 

Mandy smirked, she looked pleased with herself. 

"Don't." Mickey said with an angry tone, "Get in the car." 

Mandy didn't move. Her eyes were fixed to the entrance of the shop Mickey had just left. 

Mickey knew Ian was behind him. He just turned around without thinking about it. 

Ian opened his mouth to speak. Mickey just ignored what came out his mouth. He couldn't talk to Ian, he wanted to get over him. 

Mickey stormed over to his car and opened the door. 

"Mick, wait!" Ian shouted. 

Mickey got in the car and before Mandy had a chance to shut the door he was gone. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Mandy stared at her brother in shock as he angrily drove the car. She just looked at him. He was hurt.

Mickey was getting wound up easily mainly by other drivers. Mickey finally pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out of it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mandy said following her brother out of the car.

Mickey looked over his shoulder and rubbed his lip with his thumb.

"What the fuck?" he said to Mandy. "What the fuck was he doing there?"

"Let me drive." She said walking around the car taking the keys from her brother.

"Why can't you just face your problems Mick? Rather then running away." she said to her brother as he walked around the car and got into the passenger seat.

He didn't say anything to her. He just spent the journey looking out the window.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

"You've got to talk to him." Mandy said as she pulling into a car park to a motel.

Mickey just looked at her.

"What the fuck is it to you anyway," He spat to her, "You didn't need to get involved." 

"He cares you know." Mandy told him taking the bags from the back of the car.

"How do you know?" Mickey asked her meeting eyes with her. He was scared she was about to say something he didn't want her to say.

"He told me."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Mickey placed his bag of stuff onto the sofa.

"Final stretch tomorrow. I just want to get it over with." Mickey said going through his bag. He took the pile of paper from his duffle bag and put it into a rucksack and he left Mandy into the room.

Before Mickey left he managed to hear Mandy shout something about Ian.

He just took a cigarette from his pocket and shoved it into his mouth. He walked off looking for a woodland.

He found some woods and put the bag onto the floor. He sat down on a fallen tree.

He was more hurt than anything now. Mandy had betrayed him. Ian had left him.

He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He just pulled it out saw Mandy's name flash on the screen and out it beside him.

Mickey couldn't deny it anymore. He fucking hated that Ian had gone. He hated that Ian didn't bother telling him. He hated that he may care for Ian more than he probably should.

Mickey took the pile of paperwork from his bag and looked through it. It was all the paper containing all the information of combinations for number plates that had been used.

He took his lighter from his pocket, placed the paper in front of him and put a stone on top of it.

He flicked the lighter on and watched the flame, he lowered it to the paper. The paper caught a fire and Mickey sat there watching it.

The fire spread to the bottom of the paper, and the fire burned all the paper.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

After it was finished Mickey just stared at the pile of ash pushing it around with a stick.

He felt his phone vibrating on the bench next to him. He looked over to it, it was Mandy again.

He just let it ring out.

He didn't want to talk to her.

Mickey went through his bag taking out a bottle of whiskey. He looked at the bottle and focused on the label.

He was such an idiot. How did he let things get like this? Over a small crush on Ian Gallagher. Ian fucking Gallagher.

Mickey unscrewed the cap and put the bottle to his mouth.

His face swelled at the bitter taste but he had continued to drink it.

Mickey's phone rung again. He huffed and reached behind him to grab it.

"What the fuck do you want?" He answered,

"Are you okay?" Mandy asked desperately on the other end. "Are you coming back?"

Mickey just sighed.  
"I'll be back later. I'm fine."

He hung the phone up and put it into his bag.

He had sat there for about an hour sipping on the whiskey. Trying to think of anything but Ian.

He was just thinking of Ian. No matter how hard he tried to not. He just kept going back to him.

He finally stood up and shoved the half empty bottle of whiskey into his bag and swung the bag over his shoulder.

He adjusted to his new drunk state and headed back to the room.

He had walked further then he released. He didn't think he went that far he did.

He walked down the long road, hands in his pockets with his checking around for people. It was a habit everyone developed from the south side. You always watch your back.

Mickey's walk was wobbly and he somewhat struggled to keep in a straight line.

He went into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He looked at the packet.

The same packet Ian had thrown on the table telling Mickey he'd quit.

Mickey just shoved it back into his pocket. He continued walking on.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

When he reached the motel it was late and he would be surprised if Mandy was still up.

He opened the door. She was.

"You didn't need to wait." He said to her.

"I wanted to." Mandy said getting up, preparing herself to sleep.

"Still didn't have to." Mickey said bluntly.

Mandy narrowed her eyes onto him.

"What?" He said to her.

"You're drunk. You've brought a horrible smell of whiskey with you." Mandy replied.

"Fuck off." He said going into the bathroom.

"What else did Ian tell you?" Mickey said rolling over in his bed to face her.

"Not like you care." Mandy said to him not moving her position.

Mickey scoffed. He did care. He cared more than he would like to admit.

"You wouldn't get it Mand." Mickey said with a hopeless tone.

"This whole journey you've been worked up about Ian but haven't fucking mentioned his name." Mandy said with an aggressive tone.

Mickey didn't say anything.

"Do we even need to go to Louisiana or was that a fucking lie too?" Mickey asked her sister accusingly. 

"You're a fucking pussy." She said to him turning around to face him.

He was looking up at the ceiling.

"I can't let myself like him. He's just another fucking Jay. He'll just leave and fuck me over just like every other fucker has done." 

Mickey turned to meet eyes with Mandy.

"The fucker broke me." He said quietly.

Mickey had never felt anything like this. He was being open about it all. It felt like a tonne of bricks had been lifted from him.

"You should talk to him." Mandy suggested.

"That's the thing Mand. I can't. He's too good for someone like me. He's too up there with the real people. What makes me special compared to all those people he hangs out with? What makes me better than Jay?." Mickey said upset to his sister.

Fucking Jay. Locked up and still better than Mickey.

"Have you asked him why he left?" Mandy asked her brother.

"Don't need to." Mickey said and rolled over.

"Maybe you should." 


	13. Forgiveness

Ian threw a glass at the wall. He slid his temporary phone into his pocket and put his face in his hands.

What the fuck?

He looked through a bag and pulled out a few handfuls of money and stuffed it into a different bag.

He zipped up the bag containing $20,000. He shoved the other bag under the bed he sleeping on.

He pulled his phone out and sent an angry message to someone.  
You can have your fucking money. Meet me in the usual spot. Half an hour.

He chucked the phone on the bed and sat down next to it.

He put his head in his hands. This whole thing was a shit show. He just felt like shit and he didn't know what to do anymore.

He just opened his previous messages with Mandy.

_Mandy_  
_Yeah, he's not too good._

_Ian_  
_Do you think he'll talk to me?_

_Mandy_  
_Every time I mention your name something inside him snaps. I don't think it's the best idea._

_Mandy_  
_I was wrong. The fucker loves you._

_Ian_  
_You know that's all I've wanted to hear_

Ian looked at his phone. Mickey cares about him. Mickey really cares.

Ian has never had anyone care for him the way Mickey does. It was the jealously that stood out to Ian.

Jay wasn't never like that, Jay would encourage the cheating. Truthfully Ian didn't want that. He just wanted someone to come home to knowing they have missed them.

Mickey was that person.

 

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

 

Ian missed Mickey just as much if not more than Mickey missed Ian. But it needed to be done.

_As Ian laid awake that night with Mickey he looked at him sleeping. So peacefully and calmly. Just like that night when Mickey slept with Ian before the police busted in._

_He just thought about all the pain he had put Mickey through. Ned beating the shit out of because of Jay. Ian couldn't live with himself it was his fault._

_It couldn't happen again. He looked over to Mickey, his hair swept over to the side, still looked perfect despite him being asleep, Ian ran his hand through the perfectly kept hair._

_He got out of the bed went to his apartment and filled a bag with all the money he could find in the house._

_He sent a text to Steve._  
_Everything else is still at mine. You've got a key let yourself in._

_He took the bag and went down the stairs. As he did he passed Mandy on the stairs. They exchanged a look. Mandy knew the look._

_"Where are you going?" She asked. Ian just looked down. "Here take this." She said taking a pen from her bag she wrote on his hand. Her phone number._

_"Louisiana." Ian quickly said and walked off. He stormed down to his car and went over to the night club where Ned was stationed._

_He pulled the Subaru out the front of the club. Two bouncers were waiting outside._

_"Hello boys. Need to speak to a..A..I don't know his name. Old guy hates my guts." Ian tried explaining._

_One of the guys just pushed a button on the side of his walkie-talkie and said "Tall ginger here for Ned."_

_"Let him in" the voice on the speaker said._

_The two men stepped aside and let Ian in._

_"Thanks Boys." Ian smiled and strolled in carrying the bag of money._

_Ian was directed to a back room in the night club. Someone was dancing on Ned as Ian walked in._

_Ned met eyes with Ian and pushed the boy off him._

_"Ian? Is it?" Ned said walking up towards him._

_Ian just smiled. "Look enough with the chit chat. There's your money. Stay away from the garage kid. And Jay is in prison." Ian smugly said._

_Ned just smiled._

_Ian smiled back in a sarcastic manner, he raised his fist and smacked Ned around the face._

_"You ever go near Mickey, I personally will kick your faggot ass." Ian spat and left the club._

_Ian just got in the car. He needed to go. Mickey deserved better than this._

 

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

 

Ian pulled out his phone and sent a message to Mandy.

_Ian_  
_Get him to the local bar tonight. I'll see you there._

Ian just chucked the phone back onto the bed and grabbed the bag of cash and stormed out of the room.

He got to the meeting point early. He got out of the car and leaned on the bonnet waiting for a black 4X4 to pull round the corner.

At this point he'd normally grab a cigarette out but he quit. It was easier than he anticipated. It was probably because every time he tried to quit Jay would encourage it.

Ian just sat there looking out to the sunny fields.

He heard the car from miles away. It was travelling at speed towards him.  
The car stopped viciously next to Ian.

Steve got out of the car.

"Ian! My good friend!" Steve said enthusiastically.

"Steve." Ian said walking around to the back of his car. He pulled the bag out and dropped it infront of Steve.

"Ian no need to be hasty." Steve said backing away from the bag of cash.

"Look Steve, I just want out. I've given you $50,000 now just take the fucking money." Ian said kicking the bag to him.

"About that I need a favour..." Steve began to say. Ian just ignored him and got into the car. He rolled the window down and just said,

"I'm out."

And Ian drove off far into the distance.

 

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

 

"Why not Mick? It'll be fun. Or at least a night club?" Mandy moaned.

"Don't we need to be getting to Louisiana?" Mickey said taking a cigarette from the packet and chucking the packet on the table.

"We'll go tomorrow! Let's just go out tonight enjoy tonight together!" Mandy said enthusiastically.

"Fine." Mickey said leaving the room to have his cigarette, he knew she was up to something but he could never say no to her. 

 

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

"Come on, what are you doing in there?" Mickey said impatiently knocking on the bathroom door.

"Fuck off Mick! I'll be ready when I'm ready why the fuck are you rushing?" Mandy shouted back. Mickey just huffed and ignored her question.

He walked over to the bed and sat down. He pulled out his phone before he could do anything he heard Mandy open the door. He turned around and looked her.

"Woah! Who the fuck are you trying to impress?" He said scanning her body. She definitely put more effort him in her appearance than he did.

"I'll be more worried about what you're wearing." Mandy said looking down her brother.

Mickey looked down himself. "What's wrong with me?" He said. "Never mind. Come on." He picked his keys up and headed to the door.

Mandy stumbled out the door after him. "Wait up!" She shouted.

She slammed the door shut and get into the passenger seat of Mickey's car as soon as she got into the car it started to move. She hadn't got the car door shut yet.

"Jesus Mick. What's your problem?" Mandy moaned.

"Do you know how long you've taken of my day?" Mickey said looking over to his sister annoyed.

"Oh stop complaining." She said going to her phone.

"Where are we going exactly?" Mickey asked he indicated to go right even though he had no idea what he was doing.

"Where ever there is music and alcohol." Mandy replied, fixing her lipstick in the mirror in the sun visor.

 

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

 

The found a city area, they parked up and walked to the centre of the town.

"Here will do." Mandy said dragging Mickey into the first one they passed.

They came across the bouncers in the second set of doors. "Hey guys. Could you just empty your pockets for me?" One say.

The two emptied their pockets. Keys. Cigarettes. Phones. Money.

"Okay that's all good." The bouncer said and moved to let them in.

They entered the massive club. The music was so loud. It wasn't really Mickey's taste but Mandy enjoyed it.

"Usual?" Mickey said to his sister, she nodded and went off to into the crowd.

Mickey passed Mandy as she was dancing up some guy. He handed her the beer.

The guy Mandy was with looked at Mickey with a threatening glare.  
"You okay their Claire? This guy giving you beef?" He said.

Mickey laughed. "Seriously?"

Mandy stopped dancing. She knew that tone.

"Kyle. This is my brother." She introduced Mickey and 'Justin'. Mickey just smiled smugly at her.

Mickey just nodded to him, he leaned into Mandy. "I'll be at the side. Come and find me if there is any funny business."

"Thanks." She said with a smile and Mickey walked off to the back of the night club.

"Come down." Mandy said as she came up from behind Mickey taking a shot from the table raising it to her lips.

"I'm good." Mickey said sipping from his bourbon. "How's Kyle?" Mickey asked.

"Married." Mandy replied with a disappointed tone.

"Don't worry about it. There's someone for everyone right?" Mickey said turning to his sister.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Mandy said looking over to the entrance of the club as she leant over Mickey to take a shot.

Mickey followed her eyes to the door.

_Ian._

Mickey sighed.

"You should talk to him." Mandy said walking off.

Ian still hadn't noticed Mickey. Mickey just remained still and continued his drink. Hoping if he didn't bring attention to his presence then Ian wouldn't notice him.  

 

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

 

Mickey was looking over to Mandy. Watching the creepy guy she was dancing with. He was leaning on a banister with his arms draped over the banister.

He then felt someone get close to his back.

"Hope to find you here." Ian's voice came from behind Mickey.

Mickey didn't move. He kinda enjoyed Ian's presence.

"Look you don't have to be with me. I just couldn't live with myself knowing you hate me. I only left so you wouldn't be getting the shit kicked out of you because of me. I never actually got to say this but I am so glad Jay's got thrown in the nick because it led me to you. You can have your weird closet thing going on, but no one has ever cared about me the way you do."

Mickey listened to him. He didn't say anything to him.

Ian just hoovered over Mickey for a bit.

Ian started to leave. Mickey felt the presence go and he grabbed Ian by the arm. Ian and Mickey met eyes. Mickey quickly turned away, rubbing his eye brows with his thumb.

_Fuck it._

Mickey grabbed Ian by the back of his neck and crashed his lips into the taller guys. He felt Ian's smile in the kiss.

It got passionate quickly. They both stopped and Ian looked round for the toilets they weren't far from them.

Ian dragged Mickey off to the bathroom. As they walked in, it was empty, Ian took is lips back to Mickey's. Mickey shoved Ian to a cubicle, despite them being alone it felt more private to go into the isolated area.

They continued kissing each other, when they took a breath for air they starting clothes off each other.

Ian looked down at Mickey's trousers, he smiled and trailed his kisses down Mickey's neck. As he moved down Mickey's body removed his clothing and chuckled at the sight of Mickey's package.

Mickey looked away as Ian took him into his mouth. Mickey gasped at the feeling. "Holy Shit Ian..." Mickey hummed with pleasure.

As Ian continued sucking, Mickey used the cubicle wall to hold himself up. "Oh fuck..." he managed to say. Ian smiled at the sound of Mickey. He pushed him further down his throat.

"Jesus Ian...be care..." Mickey started to say but finished it with a moan. Mickey felt himself getting closer and closer. He was holding himself up by using the cubicle.

Ian quickened his pace in response to Mickey's moans. Mickey was getting ever so close. He didn't want Ian to stop. Mickey lowered one of his hands to Ian's hair. He was massaging his head as it went up and down his dick.

Mickey shivered at the feeling of Ian's throat. He was on the edge, Ian quickened and he felt Mickey finish into his mouth. Mickey was moaning as he finished and Ian was pretty sure he heard his name somewhere in the noisy mess.

Mickey stood there panting as Ian stood meeting Mickey's lips with his own as he straightened. He pulled Mickey to his chest, Mickey just leaned on him as he tried to get his breath.

"I'm sorry for going." Ian said wrapping his arm around Mickey. Mickey shook his head.

"I fucking missed you, you dick." Mickey said lightly punching Ian's chest. He pulled his jeans back up and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"If it makes you feel better, I missed you too." Ian said following Mickey out of the cubicle.

"Sorta." Mickey went over to the sink and ran the tap, he washed his hands under the cold water and dried them as Ian pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Did you want me..." Mickey asked Ian nodding down to his waist.

Ian shook his head and put his arm around Mickey's shoulders as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Want a beer?" Ian said, Mickey nodded and Ian walked off. Mickey headed back to where he was before Ian showed up. Mandy was standing there, holding her head back, Mickey approached her.

"What the fuck?" he said to her seeing the blood drip out of her nose. He helped hold her head back. "Who?" Mickey said and Mandy pointed over to two guys.

"One of them wanted..." Mandy began to say and Mickey walked over to the two guys standing at the bar.

"Gentleman. Let me get those for you." Mickey said nicely putting a $20 bill on the bar.

"Sorry, we are..." One of the guys tried saying but Mickey interrupted,

"Oh I know, that girl you just hit," Mickey said glaring between the two guys, "She's my sister."

The two guys looked at each other, before they could get away Mickey threw a punch at one of them and elbowed the other in the face.

"Shit.." the two guys moaned and Mickey walked off. His knuckles hurt, he had re opened the cuts from the other day and they were covered in blood.

As he got back to Mandy, Ian was already there helping cleaning the blood up.

"Come on. Let's get back." Mickey said helping Mandy up.

"Fuck Mick, your hand." Mandy said noticing the bleeding knuckles,

"Oh it's not mine, that fucker's at the bar."

 

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

 

They had got back to Mickey's and Mandy's room, Ian was helping Mandy clean up her nose. It hadn't stopped bleeding the whole time. Mickey was in the bathroom running his own hand under the tap, he thought it was best to wrap a bandage around his knuckles and go help Mandy.

Before he could leave the bathroom, Ian was leaning on the door frame looking at Mickey wrapping his hand.

"Need a hand?" Ian offered nodding over to Mickey.

"Nah I'm good man." Mickey said. "She alright?"

"She's out of it man. The amount of alcohol she had and a hit to the head will knock anyone out." Ian said. "She tried it on with me, you know the good guy bullshit drunk girls give you?" Ian laughed.

"Ian? Good guy? Same Ian right?" Mickey joked. Ian just laughed at him.

"You're a dick." He said jokingly. Ian stepped into the bathroom, getting closer to Mickey.

"C'mere." Mickey said stepping towards Ian and their lips met once again. It was just as passionate as it was earlier in the evening.


	14. Emotions

Ian was the first to wake up of the two, he turned his head around and he noticed that Mickey had moved to the other side of the bed. Ian moved over to next to him and wrapped his arm around Mickey's waist.

Ian felt Mickey come closer towards him, still asleep.

Ian had noticed the bandage around Mickey's hand was slightly red from the blood leaking through. He just stroked the top of Mickey's fingers lightly.

Mickey's phone started ringing on Ian's side of the bed and he turned around to see who it was. Mandy.

"Everything okay?" Ian whispered down the phone.

"Ian?" Mandy said with an excited voice. "Are you with Mickey?"

"Yeah, he's asleep..." Before Ian could finish he could hear Mandy squealing.

"I just wanted to know where he was. I'll talk to you later." Mandy said and the line went dead. Ian just put the phone back on the bedside table and fell back behind Mickey.

"Who was it?" Mickey's tired voice said.

"Mandy." Ian said planting a kiss on top of Mickey's head.

Mickey didn't say anything, he was so tired, he just laid there with his eyes closed.

He felt Ian's hands roam his body. "So where exactly were you going?" Ian said close to his ear.

"Louisiana for Mandy." Mickey replied slightly gasping for air at Ian's touch.

Ian just chuckled. "What?" Mickey asked with an offended tone.

"Mandy huh?" Ian said still slightly chuckling as he began to kiss Mickey's neck.

"Wha..." Mickey said confused, he then realised. "She never needed to go to Louisiana?" Mickey suggested.

"Well that's where I was heading. So, maybe, maybe not." Ian said carrying on kissing down Mickey's body.

"Why did you tell her and not me you fucking dick?" Mickey said in a disappointed voice. He then slipped out another gasp and Ian's mouth on his thigh.

"There would be no point me leaving if I just told you where I was going?" Ian said and carried on teasing Mickey.

"Why don't you just not fucking leave in the first place?" Mickey said, he felt the coldness as the covers lifted so Ian's arm could reach into the draw next to his bed.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up?" Ian said teasing Mickey with his lubed finger.

Mickey just grunted at the feeling, making his dick even harder than it already was. Ian teased Mickey, he then inserted another finger. Mickey was just making a lot of noise whilst saying Ian's name.

Mickey was surprised when Ian's head came from under the covers and met his lips.

As they were kissing, Mickey felt Ian insert himself into him. Mickey just grunted loudly, Ian grunting along side him.

Ian's pace was slow, but a nice slow, a slow that made Mickey felt comfortable. Ian held himself up using one hand and used the other on Mickey's dick.

Mickey's moans and groans were getting louder by the second, Mickey was holding onto Ian's back. Ian grunted loudly at Mickey's touch.

"Shit Ian..." Mickey said whilst panting, Ian quickened his pace.

"Fuck Mick..." Ian said whilst placing his forehead to Mickey's. "Ah god..." Ian said whilst speeding up.

"Ian...I..." Mickey moaned loudly, he couldn't hold back anymore. Ian was tipped off the edge himself.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~

 

"Still could've told me that you were leaving." Mickey said walking off to the bathroom.

"You still pissed about that?" Ian shouted through.

Mickey popped his head back into where Ian was. "Yes I'm still pissed." he replied and he disappeared.

When he returned Mickey sat on the edge of the bed looking at his phone. "Best go back talk to Mandy and go home." Mickey said, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Okay. Let me put a t-shirt on." Ian said getting out of the bed.

"I don't need you to hold my hand Ian, I can go by myself." Mickey said as he started to leave.

"I fucking know you can. I want to go you prick." Ian said following Mickey pulling a t-shirt on.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Mickey unlocked the door and saw Mandy sitting there on her phone.

"Louisiana?" Mickey said putting his keys on the table.

"Look, I know, but you needed to figure this shit out on your own." Mandy said looking at her brother.

"Come on. Get your shit, we're going home." Mickey said pulling out the two bags he brought with him out from under the bed.

He saw Mandy pull her bag out from under her bed.

"What did you tell him about Louisiana?" Ian asked sitting on the sofa looking over to Mandy.

"Gonna carry on with my teaching course." Mandy looked up and smiled at him.

"Well hope it goes well." Ian said nodding at her, smiling, making Mandy laugh.

"You coming back with us?" Mandy asked looking over to Ian. Mickey looked over to Ian interested in his answered. Mickey just assumed Ian was going back and didn't ask.

Ian looked over to Mickey and smiled. "Of course." he said taking his attention back to Mandy. "I'll go grab some shit and I'll meet you back here in about half an hour."

"Alright." Mickey said shoving clothes into the bag. He watched as Ian left the room.

Mandy looked over to Mickey and raised her eyebrow and smiled a little. "You two huh?" she teased.

"Fuck off!" Mickey said to her. Smiling slightly under his voice. Mandy just laughed at him.

"That mean I gotta move out?" Mandy teased as she was shoving clothes into her bag.

"We haven't talked about it." Mickey said sitting down next to he bag. "Why didn't you just tell me where he was?" Mickey asked looking over to her.

"Because I didn't know where he was. I just knew where he was going." Mandy said. "You wouldn't have gone if it was for him. Your weird closet thing."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Mickey said with annoyed tone as he laid back into the bed.

"Because it is a weird closet thing." Mandy laughed.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The two of them waited out the front for Ian, they both had a cigarette in their mouth. Ian got out of the car and walked up to the two of them.

"So what's the plan?" Mandy asked walking over to Mickey's car putting the stuff in the trunk.

Knowing that Mandy couldn't see Ian smoothed his hand down Mickey's bum as he took the bag from him and put it in the car.

"Could've done that myself." Mickey said flicking the cigarette on the floor.

Ian leant over Mickey and whispered. "I know." into his ear, and smiled as he pulled away.

"This won't be a long drive, we're like 8 hours away from Chicago. We can do this is in one stretch." Mickey said as he closed the lid to the trunk.

"8 hours huh?" Ian said. "Race ya." He said and got into his car.

Mickey quickly got into his car waiting for Mandy to climb in.

The two were off.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

They were half way into the journey and Mandy was falling asleep. It was because she was bored, she had ran her phone flat. Mickey looked over to her sleeping body.

'How can anyone be comfortable like that?' Mickey thought to himself.  
He then looked into his wing mirror and saw the Subaru get closer to him.

He just put his foot down gaining distance on the Subaru. It's not the car, it's the driver. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

He managed to get to the apartment building before Ian did.

He didn't move from the car, he was just trying to wake Mandy. "Mand? You awake?" He lightly said. There was no response.

He thought it was best Mickey took her to her bed. She was obviously tired otherwise she wouldn't be sleeping.

He drove to the Milkovich house and got Mandy out the car. She was still asleep but he managed to carry her to her bed. He tucked her in and sat beside her. He brushed her hair out of her face so she could breath.

"Thank you." He said to her. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said leaving her to sleep.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

He got back to his and Ian was sitting on the floor outside Mickey's apartment. "You took your time."

"I had to take Mandy back quit your whining." Mickey said unlocking the door, Ian stood up and followed Mickey into the apartment.

He grabbed him by his arm and spun Mickey around. He pulled him in by the back of the head and their lips met. Mickey put his hands to Ian's face. Ian just pushed himself into Mickey knocking him in to sofa.

The two had got really intimate and took themselves to the bedroom.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Mickey was laying on Ian's chest looking up at the ceiling. He felt Ian fiddling with his fingers.

"What happened to your hand?" Ian said close to Mickey's ear.

"Punched a wall crying over your ass." Mickey said openly. Ian just smiled and kissed Mickey on the head.

"I smashed a glass because of you." Ian said.

"Not quite the same but I'll take it." Mickey responded still fixated on the ceiling.

"I told Ned about Jay." Ian said, he said it with a little sadness in his voice.

"What about your little thing you two had?" Mickey asked started to fiddle with Ian's fingers.

"He broke that," Ian paused,  "When he fucking mentioned my name the police." Ian said putting his chin on Mickey's head.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Mickey asked.

"Rough him up a bit..." Ian said seductively into Mickey's ear.

"Again?" Mickey asked playfully.

Ian started kissing Mickey's neck. "Why? You got any complaints?" Ian said and went back to Mickey's neck.  
Mickey had turned away trying to avoid getting turned on. He felt Ian wrap himself Mickey and he felt Ian's dick on his bum.

Ian had laced his fingers with Mickey and teased his way in using the other hand.

Ian pushed himself into Mickey, he heard Mickey grunt loudly, Ian responded with a moan at the same volume. Ian thrusted his hips into Mickey making his moans consistent.

Ian then removed his hand from Mickey's and wrapped it around Mickey's dick, tugging on him. 

"Fuck Ian." Mickey said moaning.

Ian responded with a grunt followed by "Mick.." Ian quickened his pace.

Ian felt it coming, he slammed into Mickey hearing his grunts as he finished Ian was still tugging on Mickey's dick. The two were out of breath.

Ian took himself from Mickey the two fell into each others embrace. Mickey turned around and kissed Ian. Ian pulled away and smiled.

The two fell asleep, Ian wrapped around Mickey.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The next morning Mickey woke up to Ian getting up onto the bed.

"Morning." Ian said with a smile.

"How long you been up?" Mickey asked tiredly rubbing his eyes

"Dunno." Ian said holding the coffee close to him as Mickey shifted in the bed.

Mickey swung the overs from him and sat on the bed.

"I should really go see the mess at the garage today." Mickey said continuing to rub his eyes.

"Sounds good." Ian said, "I'm out the business now, but anything I can do to help?" Ian asked looking up at Mickey before taking a sip from the mug.

"I'm sure you can do something." Mickey said getting out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. Ian watched the butt naked guy stroll out of the room.

Mickey had come back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Ian had gone into the bathroom himself slapping Mickey's ass as he walked passed it.

Mickey had got dressed and was eating a pop tart when Ian found him.

"Good choice." Ian laughed taking the other one from the toaster.

"Yeah I know." Mickey said. "You ready?" He asked.

Ian shook his head. "No." He leaned into Mickey as kissed him. "Now I am."

"Let's go." Mickey said grabbing his keys from the side, trying to hide the massive smirk on his face. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

"What do you mean your out of the business? For good?" Mickey asked Ian as they were driving to the garage.

"Not a life I can lead anymore." Ian said looking out the window to the garage. There were cars queuing.

"The fuck?" Mickey said pulling up and got out of the car.

The two walked up to the garage and Iggy was there talking to a customer. Iggy looked over at Mickey and smiled with relief.

"Thank fuck your back. Lip's garage shut." Iggy told them.

"What why?" Mickey asked going to the office.

"Bankrupt." Iggy said. "I really need you to jump on the cars Mick. I'm struggling. You're the only actual one that knows what they're doing."

Mickey sighed, "Fine. But you can help. Ian will deal with people." Mickey said turning to Ian. Ian shurgged.

"Sure." He said and took Mickey's name badge and put it on the pocket of his shirt and went up to the first car.

Mickey just walked over to the car that Iggy had his head in.

Before even talking to Iggy, Mickey just looked at Iggy and said "Spark plugs."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The whole day was busy and they took a lot of money in. The last car drove off.

"Those four are gonna need double checking but apart from that everything is all good." Iggy said as he sat down at a round table in the garage.

"Okay thanks Ig." Mickey said.

"You guys should expand. Get a nice place not like you don't have the money." Ian said leaning on the table that Mickey was sitting at.

"Maybe." Mickey said looking up at Ian.

"I'm gonna go home. I'm done for the day." Iggy said leaving the two alone.

The two sighed, not knowing what life they were just about to start. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Mickey and Ian went back to Mickey's and sat on Mickey's couch playing Xbox games until they fell asleep.


	15. Final Straw

Mickey woke first, which was abnormal, he looked around the place and it was a mess.

He looked over to Ian who was peacefully sleeping and smiled slightly. Who knew this is where'd they be?

He put his hand to Ian's face and ran his thumb over his cheek.

He then got up from the sofa and went to the bathroom and he brushed his teeth. He doesn't quite know why because he was just about to go out for a cigarette. He ran the cold tap and splashes his face with the ice water.

He started to think about Ian. He saw himself smile. _Ian fucking Gallagher._

He walked back into the living room passing Ian sleeping, he picked up the packet of cigarettes off the table and went to the balcony.

He put one to his mouth and leaned on the railing, looking into the living room at Ian. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Again, Mickey found himself smiling so he turned around to face the busy streets of Chicago.

He got near to the end of his cigarette then he felt Ian's presence behind him.

"What you looking at?" He tired voiced asked as he put his arms around Mickey's waist.

"Why'd you give it up?" Mickey asked Ian out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked wrapping his fingers around Mickey's.

"You had it all Ian. Good looking guy. Money. Friends. Excitement. Fantastic reputation. Why you give that up?" Mickey asked turning around to face Ian.

"Firstly. You're not allowed to think Jay is good looking. Secondly, I told you before, it's just one of those things I didn't want. I was only in the business for Jay. That was never me, I was gonna be an army officer and gonna get myself married and have kids. I just looked at my life and decided that I needed to sort my shit out." Ian told Mickey.

"Married?" Mickey asked curiously. Ian wasn't the marriage type. But Mickey would never think Ian was the lovey dovey type - he was.

"Yeah I know it's stupid, just something that's been a goal." Ian said.

Mickey looked down at his feet. He didn't want Ian to have given up his life for him.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Let's go get something to eat." Ian said, Mickey lifted his head and leaned in to kiss Ian.

Ian reciprocated by putting his hand to Mickey's face and pushing him so he was leaning on the rail.

Ian pulled away and smiled and walked off. "You need to go do your teeth before you bring your mouth back." Mickey said as he watched Ian go into the apartment.

Mickey went into the kitchen to find Ian pouring himself a coffee. "I'm gonna go get my old job back. It's not great money but it's more than I've got." Ian said looking up at Mickey.

"You're welcome to work with us y'know. It's not great money but it'll do right?" Mickey said getting a mug from the cupboard.

"I'll consider it." Ian said smiling over to Mickey. "Did you want to come and see Jay today? I just need to clear some shit up with him. It won't be long."

_Fucking Jay._

"Uh..Yeah I guess, it'll be good to see him." Mickey said hesitantly.

"I can go on my own..." Ian started saying, he noticed Mickey's head dropped to the floor.

"I'll think about it." Mickey said taking his coffee to the sofa.

Mickey felt like he should go but he couldn't face Jay. He wasn't scared of him. He just didn't care about him enough anymore.

"I'm just going to pop next door and I'll be back." Ian said putting his coffee on the counter and leaving Mickey on his own.

Mickey pulled his phone out of his pocket. He only had a message from Mandy.

_Mandy_

_Dad's out. See you at the garage x_

Great. One more thing Mickey had to deal with.

He waited for Ian to get back before he went to the garage.

"I'll call you later." Ian said as Mickey passed him.

"Yeah." Mickey said storming off down to his car.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

He got to the garage and Iggy and Joey were talking to some customers. Mickey walked passed them and went into the office.

He was engrossed in the paperwork to not notice Mandy come in.

She knew that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" She said to him. Mickey looked up acknowledging her presence.

"Oh, nothing," he brushed off and went back to the numbers. "Something isn't adding up here! Fuck sake!" He shouted and launched the pen in hand across the room.

"Mick." Mandy said meeting eyes with him. "What's wrong?"

"Ian is going to see Jay. It fucking bugs me. You know the whole 4 year relationship they had. It scares me." Mickey said in an angry voice. "If Dad finds out I'm a dead man. Ian's going to be a dead man." He continued ranting. "Ian...Just. Fuck!"

Mandy looked at her brother with a blank face.

"And I get to work. The fucking numbers are wrong!" He finished smashing his fist into the wall.

His knuckles were fucked.

"Fucking hell Mick." Mandy said looking at the mess of a person standing infront of her. "You need to fucking spit it out or it's going to destroy you." She said to him picking the pen up that he threw.

"Fuck you." Mickey said storming out of the office and going out of the garage.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

He got into his car and drove to the nearest corner shop.

He parked up and went into the shop and took a bottle of whiskey from the shelf and put $30 on the side and walked out of the shop.

Mickey put the bottle on the passenger seat of his car and went to his Dad's house. He pulled up out the front and walked up to the house. The door was open as usual.

His dad was on the sofa sleeping. He just sighed at went to the fridge and took a beer and went to the porch.

He had been sitting there for about 15 minutes. He flicked his cigarette on the floor and went back into his house when he heard movement.

He stood by the door and was facing Terry returning him. Terry's eyes narrowed at him and a small growl left Terry's mouth.

Before Mickey could say anything, Terry grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall. "Fucking fag!" He was screaming.

Mickey tried to push Terry off, he wrapped his own hands around Terry's throat choking the older guy. Mickey managed to push Terry off him and on to the sofa.

Terry took one of his hands from Mickey's throat and punched him, this pushed Mickey off him and Terry was above him.

Mickey copied Terry's action, the weak man fell slightly. Mickey hit him again pushing Terry off him.

Mickey went for his throat again. "You ever hit any of them ever again..." He spat at Terry. Terry just threw a punch at Mickey. This made him fall back.

Terry was laughing and saying something about being a pussy and mentioned the work fag again.

Mickey felt for a gun or something down the sofa.

There were sirens coming from down the street but they ignored it and continued punching each other.

Mickey had found a crow bar and held it too Terry. Terry went to Mickey's throat.

The police busted into the house, the two were aware of them but continued fighting each other.

"Fucking aids monkey!" Terry was screaming at the officers were dragging Terry off Mickey.

"What the fuck Terry?" One of the officer said into Terry's ear.

Terry just spat blood towards the officer.

Mickey watched at the police car drove off with Terry in it.

He looked at his knuckles. Covered in blood, he went back into the house and went the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and his face was fucked. Completely covered in blood, cuts left right and centre.

He washed his hands and cleaned his face up. He thought it was best to bandage his knuckles up again as they were cut up badly and Mickey didn't know what else he was going to punch today.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

He got back to his car and checked his phone. 3 missed calls from Mandy. He just chucked it back in the seat and drove to his apartment.

Ian's car wasn't there. Thank fuck.

He took the whiskey and went up to his apartment.

Mickey entered his home and shut the door and locked it. He went to the cupboard and pulled a glass out and poured the whiskey into it.

He knocked it back in one screwing his face up at the taste.

He spent the day out on the balcony with the door shut. He could he Mandy knocking on the front door calling out his name. He just ignored it.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

His phone kept ringing too. Mandy again.

A few minutes had passed and he heard the door from Ian's apartment slide open.

It was Mandy.

Mickey just huffed and got up to leave.

"Mick wait!" She said, he looked at her. "What happened to your face?" She asked looking at the cuts and bruises.

"Spoke to Dad." Mickey said opening his door to go back inside.

"Mick! Please just...Let me talk." She said. Mickey didn't move. He just stopped with his hand on the handle.

"He gave up everything for you. He wouldn't screw it up for Jay. He loves you." Mandy said quickly knowing Mickey would leave.

He did. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

_Why the fuck did Ian need to see Jay anyway?_

Mickey just continued drinking the whiskey.

He just stared into the nothingness at he looked out the window. He heard a knock at the door.

"Mick? You in there?"

It was Ian. Mickey just sighed and ignored it.

His phone then went off on the coffee table with Ian's name flashing up on the screen.

After it stopped he heard Ian shut the door of his own apartment. Mickey just put his head in his hands. Mandy must have spoken to him.

He was in so much pain from that fight. His mouth hurt, his head hurt, it was all too much.

He heard a knock at the door again and he ignored it.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It had fell to late afternoon and all Mickey had done was sit there watching some bullshit on the TV whilst finishing the bottle of whiskey. He hadn't spoke to anyone, though, his phone rang a few times from Ian and Mandy.

Mickey looked out the window and saw Mandy out on Ian's balcony so he decided against going out for a cigarette.

He went over to the fridge and started to look for some food when he heard his balcony door open. He whipped his head around and it was Ian.

"What the fuck?" Mickey said looking at him. Ian just nodded. "You don't get hints huh?"

"What the fuck happened to your face Mick?" Ian asked approaching Mickey.

"Terry. He knew about us. So he beat the living shit out of me." Mickey said taking a beer from the fridge and walking over to the sofa. He sat down.

"Why are you here?" Mickey asked annoyed.

"Why are you wallowing?" Ian asked going up to Mickey.

"I'm not." Mickey said taking a sip from his beer.

"Mandy told me about Jay..." Ian began to say.

Mickey stood up, he looked angry, "Look are you here for a reason or are you just..."

"I'm here to tell you I fucking love you, you prick. Why would I go off with Jay after everything I did just for you?" Ian said staring at Mickey.

Mickey didn't know what to say.

"You could've just said something. I wouldn't have cared. I would've cared if you were pissed off and you went out looking for a fight because you were pissed off at me." Ian continued.

Mickey just stared at Ian. Their eyes locked onto each others, following every movement.

"I care. Okay? I fucking said it." Mickey said closing the gap between him and Ian.

"Oh I know." Ian smirked leaning down and kissing him. When they pulled away Mickey smiled and laughed a little.

"You're a fucking dick."


	16. Importance of a Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretentious Dick.

"Kate just called..." Ian's voice was cut off by Mickey's. 

"Her Kid sick again?" Mickey said looking up from his work meeting eyes with Ian. 

"He got into a fight at school...or something?" Ian said from the door frame of the office. 

"Fine. I'll call Mandy..." Mickey said putting the pen down and pulling his mobile out of his pocket. 

It took 4 rings and Mandy answered, "Ian's already asked, I'm on my way." the line went dead. Mickey looked up to Ian, who was still leaning on the door frame with a massive smirk on his face and walked off. 

"Fucking dick!" Mickey shouted after the man. 

His head went back down to the books. 

After Ian's suggestion, Mickey sat down with Lip and came up with a legitimate business plan. A silent partnership. Lip had invested elsewhere and had a computing business he had but his contacts made Mickey's legitimate business more successful. 

The garage had been moved, called something fancy, better mechanics than Iggy and Joey, Mickey had a receptionist, when she actually turned up and didn't have to deal with her son. Their life had changed a lot. Especially now that Jay wasn't mentioned. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

_"I didn't go to see Jay by the way." Ian said looking over to Mickey, who narrowed his eyebrows at him._

_"Why?" Mickey asked confused._

_"I dropped that part of my life remember, I had no reason to go see him, just felt like I should." Ian explained, "But I don't need to. I've got you now."_

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Mickey closed the large book, happy with the calculations and picked up a receipt for a recent customer. He looked through the work that had been done as he headed down the corridor to the cars. Iggy was sitting at the side, eating an apple as Benny, the new guy, was talking to the customer. Mickey put the paper down and walked over to the discussion. 

Mickey didn't want to disturb the conversation, this new guy was good, Mickey just inspected the car. He lifted the bonnet, checking underneath it. Everything seemed to be okay. 

"Everything good?" Mickey asked looking to Benny, who nodded nervously. Mickey just smiled reassuring the anxious guy, he turned to the customer, middle aged guy must be about 45 ish, "Right, I'll go get the key and you can start her up,if you're happy we can start talking numbers?" the guy nodded happily. 

Mickey walked off to a cupboard where the keys were kept, he didn't even make it to the cupboard and Ian was standing outside the door holding the keys Mickey needed in his hands. 

Mickey sighed and Ian's smug look on his face. "Can you stop that!" Mickey said snatching the keys from the open palm. 

"Are you sure these are the right ones?" Mickey asked checking the tag on the keys. Ian nodded,

"You can go check the cupboard if you want." he said walking off. 

"Don't you have work to be doing!" Mickey shouted, "Smug prick..." Mickey mumbled and went back to the customer. 

Car started fine. It all seemed to be as the customer wanted, paper was signed, money was paid, a happy transaction. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Mickey shut the door behind him as he entered his apartment. Putting his keys on a nearby side, he took his shoes off and went straight to the shower. 

As soon as he was done he went to the living room and took a seat on the sofa. 

It wasn't peaceful for very long. "What the fuck? Why didn't you come home with me?" Ian moaned as he walked through the door. 

"Shoes." Mickey said turning around to look at Ian. "You've been a dick all day, so I just came home without you, showered without you..." Mickey said as he watched Ian close the distance between the two of them. 

"You...dick..." Ian laughed, "Guess you're gonna have two showers?" Ian said as he tackled Mickey to the sofa, trying to drag him to the shower. Mickey was pushing him away, laughing. 

After five minutes of rolling around on the floor, they both stood up kissed and went to the shower. 

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

"So, why do I pay you exactly?" Mickey teased as Ian entered the living room wrapped in a towel. "Because it's certainly not to be a dick." 

"I wear a suit for you for fuck sake Mick." Ian said smiling over to his partner, as he walked in with a glass of orange juice "I make the company look the good." he said as he took a seat next to Mickey, laying on him. 

"What the fuck you're still wet. Go get dressed!" Mickey said pushing Ian off him. 

"You're gonna get orange juice everywhere Mick!" Ian said putting the glass on the coffee table in front of them. 

"Go put clothes on!" Mickey exclaimed pushing Ian to a standing position. 

"Jeez, you don't want much." Ian joked as he left, shortly returning in a pair of sweatpants. "Happy?" Ian said sitting back down in his previous seat. 

"Well. I guess it'll have to do." Mickey said looking over to Ian, meeting eyes. Ian lent down kissing him. 

"Did that guy come to look around the old place?" Mickey asked Ian. 

"Nah not yet. Thursday. I thought you could show him around?" Ian suggested, Mickey shook his head. 

"Who's the one in a suit? To make the company look good?" Mickey teased using Ian's words against him. 

"Fuck you." Ian laughed, looking to Mickey. "Who thought this is what would happen?" 

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked in confusion. 

"The whole, normal stuff, legit business, proper income, proper relationship and no druggies at the door every 10 minutes." Ian said as he took a sip from his orange juice. "And I'm drinking orange juice not beer. It's a miracle." 

"Ian Gallagher: Changed man, ditched the drugs for the business suit. I can see the papers now." Mickey joked gesturing a news title with his hands. Ian laughed at him and shoved him a little. 

"Fuck you Milkovich. Look at you. You're living the life." Ian teased, making them both laugh. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

 

It was early in the morning, Ian was asleep and had been for a while now. Mickey had given up trying and took himself to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice. 

He took it out to the balcony and took a seat on the plastic structure, it was a chair, but it didn't look like a chair. Mickey looked up to the sky, it was clear night and the stars were mostly visible. 

He looked around him, all the cigarette ends on the floor where he hadn't cleared them up yet, the plants and flowers Ian was growing on the balcony. He looked down to the two cars parked next to each other in the car park. Ian's same old Subaru and Mickey's Mitsubishi. Things had changed a lot. Mickey was finally happy. 

He thought about his life before Ian. He recalled the thoughts that he had sitting in the exact position he was now, from not so long ago.

_Would Ian change? Would he do all of this for me? Would I ever change? Would I change for him?_

It turns out;

Mickey would change, he'd change for Ian. 

And most importantly 

Ian would change, he would change for Mickey, he did change for Mickey. 

 

**It's what people do when they love each other.**

 

 


End file.
